Reconquérir
by Sortilege
Summary: Reconquérir : récupérer ce que l'on a perdu ... Et si pour Heero il était trop tard ?


Disclaimer : pas à moi etc … ni les persos ni les chansons : Devil's dance de Metallica et Lullaby de Dixie Chicks

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr, vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Rating : M

Genre : romance, angst

Bon je sais que vous m'attendiez avec la suite de Une seule famille et je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas abandonné mais voilà depuis quelque semaines j'ai un petit bout d'homme qui me prend autant de temps que d'énergie (monsieur a décidé a à peine un mois qu'il ne dormirait pas ni le jour ni la nuit !), alors en attendant d'être un peu plus au calme et reposée je me suis contentée de finir une vieille fic qui traînait.

Elle n'a rien d'original, au contraire, je me suis contentée de reprendre tous les clichés mais à ma sauce, j'en avais besoin pour m'approprier un peu les persos mais pendant longtemps j'ai été incapable de la finir, c'est chose faite. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Merci également à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review sur le chap 6 de Une seule famille et a qui j'aurai oublié de répondre mais en ce moment … Alors merci et je vous promets de la finir dès que possible.

* * *

_Reconquérir : _

__Conquérir de nouveau quelque chose, le reprendre après l'avoir perdu._

__Recouvrer quelque chose, le regagner _

__Être de nouveau aimé, estimé par quelqu'un_

…...

_ Hmmm 'Ro …

Heero reprit ses lèvres avec plus d'avidité encore et l'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Ses gémissements l'attisaient comme jamais chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, ce qui était de plus en plus rare, il en convenait, pourtant le désir était bien présent, lui vrillant les reins douloureusement.

Chassant ses idées noires, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant et malgré le jean, il le sentit durcir plus encore. S'en réjouissant, il commença à le déboutonner, tout doucement, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire languir.

_ Ahhh Heero ! … Encore …

Le dit amant se cambra en cherchant sa respiration, ses mains sur lui … Elles lui manquaient tant ! Il avait l'impression de les redécouvrir. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer plus encore les caresses de son compagnon, se laissant porter par le souffle chaud qui courait sur son cou et sa nuque.

Leurs t-shirt avaient disparu depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient empêcher leurs mains de toucher, caresser, palper et titiller tous les points sensibles qu'ils rencontraient.

Les halètements qui s'élevaient dans la chambre de fonction ne laissaient aucun doute quant aux activités qui y régnaient. Ce genre d'activités entre ces deux personnes en particulier n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire même si cela avait pu surprendre au départ, tout le monde, ou presque, s'y était fait.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !

Ils sursautèrent de concert mais alors que le brun se relevait à toute vitesse en attrapant son bippeur sur la table de nuit, le jeune homme aux cheveux dénattés, lui, laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas en soupirant, une main devant ses yeux.

_ Shit ! Elle a un radar ou quoi pour toujours nous déranger à ce moment là ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Sa main retomba mollement à côté de sa tête et dans un mouvement vif qui contrastait totalement avec son attitude précédente, il se leva du lit et reboutonna son jean. Alors qu'il cherchait son haut, il se rendit compte que son amant était déjà rhabillé et enfilait ses chaussures.

Une colère noire s'empara de lui mais il fit un effort surhumain pour se contenir. Cela fonctionna si bien que la colère laissa soudainement place à une sorte de fatalisme résigné. Il le savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer … Se détournant pour cacher ses pensées, il s'appuya à la fenêtre, attendant que son amant quitte la pièce pour laisser éclater sa rage et sa douleur.

Ce dernier était tout autant frustré mais comme d'habitude, il ne laissait rien paraître. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller au bout d'un moment câlin, chaque fois dérangés par un appel, une sonnerie, des coups frappés à la porte, … Il devait bien reconnaître que cela faisait beaucoup pour de simples coïncidences mais chaque fois les appels étaient justifiés alors … Comme toujours, il rangea ses doutes au fond de son esprit et attrapa son arme de service pour la glisser dans son étui.

Il hésita un moment, il y a encore quelques temps il serait allé prendre son amant dans ses bras, l'aurait embrassé, lui aurait assuré qu'il faisait au plus vite afin de revenir rapidement et de reprendre où ils en étaient …

Seulement, après toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu concernant son poste actuel, il n'osait plus. Il savait que si il l'approchait, Duo ne pourrait pas retenir sa colère. C'est donc sans un mot mais en jetant un regard désespéré au dos de son amant qu'il enclencha la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir.

_ Je rentre, le coupa la voix froide de Duo.

Heero fronça les sourcils. D'habitude quand il était de garde et que Duo était en congés, ils restaient dans sa chambre de fonction au palais.

_ Pourquoi ?

Duo ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas flancher et il savait que c'était ce qu'il se passerait si il se tournait vers son amant. Il devait être fort, conserver un minimum de dignité, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

_ Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il alors avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais peut-être autre chose à faire de ma journée, de ma vie, que d'attendre que tu reviennes coincé entre quatre murs ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut suffisamment éloquent. Il baissa les yeux sur ce qui se passait dans la cour sous la fenêtre, même si en réalité, il ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il pouvait y voir. Il ne voulait pas être si froid avec Heero, il crevait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le supplier de rester avec lui et de lui dire de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Mais il savait parfaitement que Heero ne resterait pas avec lui quoi qu'il fasse ou dise ...

_ Je préfère rentrer chez no... à l'appart, conclut-il d'une voix redevenue normale.

Le froncement de sourcils du japonais s'accentua ainsi que son inquiétude. Non seulement c'était étrange de la part de Duo de vouloir partir, mais, en plus, le ton de sa voix et le fait qu'il se soit repris en parlant de leur foyer, refusant de prononcer ce « nous » qui était pourtant sur le bout de ses lèvres …

Tout cela creusait un gouffre au fond de son estomac. Il allait l'interroger mais le son strident de son bippeur résonna à nouveau. Il l'éteignit en soupirant, conscient qu'il devrait remettre leurs explications à plus tard, encore ...

_ Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini dans ce cas.

Duo entendit la porte se fermer doucement et seulement là, il se retourna, la contemplant comme si elle pouvait répondre à ses questions. Après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde pour refouler les sentiments de tristesse et de rage qui l'étreignaient, il termina de se rhabiller, repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour en arriver là.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru à la fin de la guerre, Heero n'avait pas suivi Réléna, il était entré chez les Preventers et Duo l'y avait suivi, trop heureux de pouvoir rester près de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, au grand désespoir de Hilde qui l'attendait sur L2.

A son plus grand étonnement et à sa plus grande joie, Heero s'était ouvert doucement aux autres et en particulier à lui. Il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'extraverti mais son nouveau comportement laissait plus d'amplitude à Duo pour tenter un rapprochement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le brun le prendrait de vitesse et lui ferait une déclaration d'enfer au bout d'à peine six mois à faire équipe. A ce souvenir, un vague sourire nostalgique apparu sur le visage de Duo. Pendant un moment, il y avait vraiment cru ...

_Flash-back_

__ Duo ! Tu m'as appelé ? _

_L'interpelé se retourna, un crayon entre les lèvres et des feuilles plein les mains, un regard de chiot perdu plongé dans les cobalt de son partenaire. Heero tiqua puis éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du natté. Malgré son désarroi, le cœur de Duo se gonfla de joie à l'entente des éclats de rire du brun, ils étaient si rare que chaque fois c'était un véritable spectacle pour lui. _

__ C'est notre rapport ? Celui que tu dois rendre dans …, il regarda sa montre et releva la tête les yeux exorbités, dix minutes ? _

_Un hochement de tête et des feuilles qui glissent des mains de l'américain pour s'étaler par terre dans un désordre inimaginable. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, dépité, comme pour demander aux puissances célestes ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. _

__ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé un coup de mains, on était deux sur cette mission, non ?_

_L'américain se renfrogna et Heero se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire comme bêtise._

__ Tu étais blessé, s'exclama Duo en enlevant son crayon d'entre ses lèvres, tu devais aller à l'hôpital ! Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul mais … _

_Un coup d'œil suffit au japonais pour comprendre ce que son équipier voulait lui dire, on aurait dit qu'un cyclone était passé dans le bureau. En soupirant, il se baissa et aida Duo à ramasser les feuilles. _

__ Que s'est-il passé baka ? _

_Duo lui tira la langue en plissant le nez devant l'appellation qu'il lui octroyait._

__ En fait, j'ai commencé à taper le rapport normalement et puis j'ai eu besoin de faire des recherches dans les fichiers pour retrouver des adresses et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tout a planté … Le serveur ne marchait plus et je n'avais plus accès à mon document non plus …alors j'ai voulu tout reprendre à la main et je crois que ...j'ai un peu paniqué …_

_Duo eut une petite moue d'excuse adorable et c'est là, à genoux sur la moquette gris sale de leur bureau commun, que Heero craqua. Il attrapa doucement son menton pour le faire stopper son « rangement » et lui relever la tête. Il le fixa avec tout le sérieux du monde malgré une légère lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Le cœur de Duo rata un battement, voir même plusieurs, à cette soudaine mais si agréable proximité. _

__ Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant Duo-kun._

_Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. D'abord hébété, Duo participa plus que pleinement au baiser une fois remis de sa surprise. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui valait une telle déclaration, persuadé qu'il était que le brun était avec Réléna, mais il comptait bien profiter du moment présent, surtout si il devait être le seul. _

_Les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes le faisaient brûler comme jamais et quand enfin il retrouva de l'air et une partie de sa capacité à réfléchir, il leva des yeux interrogateurs sur le japonais qui le fixait avec des yeux emplis de tendresse mêlée de désir. _

__ Tu m'aimes ? demanda Duo d'une voix hésitante, comme ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'avait dit le brun._

__ Je suis désolé d'avoir tant attendu pour te le dire, je sais que j'ai dû te faire souffrir par mon indécision mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments. C'est si nouveau pour moi de me laisser aller de la sorte …_

_Duo ne comprenait plus rien et avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un bout de leur discussion. Dépité, il secoua la tête et Heero le fixa avec étonnement. _

__ Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

__ Heu … C'est juste que … tu en parles comme si on avait déjà eu des discussions sur le sujet et je pense que si c'était le cas je m'en souviendrai … répondit Duo, hésitant. _

_Heero se mordit la lèvre en rougissant comme un gosse pris en faute. _

__ Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre Quatre et Trowa une fois et ils parlaient de tes sentiments pour moi, j'ai eu comme une révélation ce jour-là, j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressentais pour toi … _

_Duo était toujours à genoux sur la moquette, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Heero devant lui dans la même position priait intérieurement pour ne pas être repoussé après ses révélations. Le natté semblait réfléchir et il décida de ne pas le déranger et d'attendre. Duo, lui, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tentait de remettre dans l'ordre les derniers événements. _

_Alors comme ça Heero savait qu'il l'aimait et maintenant il disait l'aimer en retour … Et Réléna ? Il l'aimait non ? Il releva la tête et croisa le regard clairement demandeur du brun et se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien en profiter le temps que ça durerait et quand le japonais se rendrait compte de ses véritables sentiments, il s'effacerait, simplement … Mieux valait connaître le bonheur au risque de le perdre que de ne jamais y goûter … Non ? _

_Sans plus attendre, il posa sa main sur la joue d'Heero et se pencha doucement sur ses lèvres, lui rendant son baiser en signe de pardon pour cette attente. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne d'abord. Les premiers mois de leur relation avait été très discrets, ils voulaient se tester avant d'en parler à leurs amis, pour être sûrs que ça marcherait avant de perturber les rapports qu'ils entretenaient tous.

Au bout de cinq mois d'une relation passionnée et très charnelle, entrecoupée de moments tendres et de partage, ils avaient réunis les autres pilotes ainsi que Sally, compagne de Wufei, pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Si ils avaient tant attendu c'était surtout à cause de Duo. Il restait toujours persuadé qu'un jour Heero le quitterait pour la reine et du coup il n'arrivait pas à croire en leur couple suffisamment pour en parler aux autres. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion du brun pour qu'il accepte de mettre leurs amis dans la confidence, amis incluant justement Réléna car Heero avait bien sûr gardé le contact, d'où les doutes du natté.

Ils avaient ensuite demandé un logement commun au général Une et la nouvelle de leur histoire s'était vite répandue. Si cela n'avait pas étonné leurs plus proches amis, leurs collègues les avaient dévisagés pendant de longues semaines après ça. Il leur avait fallu faire leurs preuves à nouveau, montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas des pieds tendres. Ils ne s'en étaient pas offusqués, Trowa et Wufei étant passés par là avant eux, ils s'en doutaient.

Que des soldats émérites comme eux aient une relation, une histoire d'amour stable en avait étonné plus d'un et en dérangeait d'autres qui pensaient sûrement que cela allait les attendrir. Au bout de trois ou quatre missions, les plus réfractaires avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence et maintenant, personne n'oserait remettre en doute leurs compétences.

Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'avait pas accepté leur relation quoi qu'en pense Heero et Duo le savait parfaitement. La reine de Sank, Réléna Peacecraft, n'avait jamais caché son amour pour le soldat parfait ni même son « agacement » face à l'américain. Elle faisait bonne figure devant tous, surtout Heero, mais Duo avait à plusieurs reprises surpris des regards mortels lui étant destinés. Au début, il en avait fait part à Heero mais celui-ci l'avait pris à la légère, pensant que son compagnon se faisait des idées.

__ Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, c'est toi que j'aime, sinon je serai resté avec elle après la guerre, non ? lui répétait tout le temps Heero avant de l'embrasser et de lui faire tout oublier._

Les craintes de l'américain s'étaient pourtant révélées fondées lorsqu'à peine un mois après l'annonce officielle de leur mise en couple, soit en réalité six mois, Réléna avait commencé à recevoir des menaces de mort de plus en plus nombreuses, des attentats avaient également été déjoués. C'est alors que le général Une avait demandé à Heero d'assurer la garde rapprochée de la reine. Il était le meilleur et elle était en danger, il avait accepté, et Duo avait deviné que c'était le début de la fin. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il craignait depuis le départ ?

Sur demande express de son général, Heero avait quitté leur appartement pour s'installer dans une chambre au palais afin d'être disponible tout de suite en cas de problème. Les trois premières semaines avaient été abominables, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus jusqu'à ce que Duo décide de vivre avec lui au palais entre deux missions, ils ne rentraient chez eux que lors des rares jours de repos du japonais.

Réléna avait refusé d'abord, prétextant que Heero serait perturbé par sa présence. Le japonais avait gardé son calme, contrairement à son amant, et demandé une période d'essai. Au bout de deux semaines et trois autres attentats déjoués, Réléna n'avait plus eu d'arguments et Duo avait remporté la première manche.

Il ne lâcherait pas, il n'abandonnerait pas, il aimait trop Heero pour la laisser gâcher leur vie, tant que Heero lui-même ne lui aurait pas dit clairement que c'était fini, il tiendrait bon …

Enfin ...c'est ce qu'il s'était dit au début mais là … Après ces cinq semaines épuisantes, ils avaient eu une accalmie de quelques jours jusqu'à ce les appels à répétition ne commencent. Ils duraient depuis un mois et pendant ce laps de temps, ils s'étaient pris la tête un nombre incalculable de fois, les portes avaient claqué, le ton était monté mais jamais, jamais Duo n'avait éprouvé le besoin de partir. Jusque là …

Parce que jusque là, il avait le réel sentiment de se battre contre Réléna, alors que depuis quelques jours, il savait qu'il se battait contre Heero. Heero et son air blasé quand Duo lui faisait part de ses doutes, Heero qui le traitait de parano quand Duo émettait l'idée qu'elle faisait exprès de les déranger dans ces moments là et qu'elle avait dû mettre des caméras dans la chambre, Heero qui restait stoïque quand Duo lui disait qu'il lui manquait …

Son impassibilité à la limite de l'apathie alors que leur relation était en danger, l'américain ne le supportait plus. Il lui semblait qu'il se battait contre des moulins à vent. Une relation se construit à deux certes, mais elle s'entretenait de même, non ?

Ne voulant plus penser à ça maintenant, il attrapa son sac de voyage et jeta vite fait ses quelques affaires dedans. Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans même se retourner. Il traversa les couloirs étrangement vides et grimpa sur sa moto. Tant mieux, il ne voulait croiser personne et surtout pas elle. Elle avait gagné et la défaite était dure à encaisser, même si elle était prévisible.

Arrivé à son appart, il jeta son sac dans le salon. Il était totalement désœuvré. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne savait pas si il pourrait vivre seul à nouveau. Il avait deux jours de congé et il ne savait même pas comment les occuper sans Heero à ses côtés. C'était pathétique. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, aujourd'hui que son amant n'était plus là, il se sentait comme un chaton abandonné.

Hors de question qu'il appelle un de leurs amis communs, non seulement ils étaient également occupés mais en plus quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait droit à un sermon de Quatre. Ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à annuler une de ses si importantes réunions pour venir lui tirer les oreilles. Ils en avaient parlé tant de fois tous les deux depuis ces dernières semaines que Quatre ne laisserait pas passer facilement l'abandon du natté. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à croire complètement Duo, il ressentait bien les intentions de Réléna mais Duo avait refusé qu'il en parle à Heero.

Il ne voulait pas que son amant voit son amitié, sa première amitié, déçue et pour être honnête il craignait toujours que le brun ne le quitte pour la reine si jamais il réalisait qu'elle l'aimait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ainsi que cela avait commencé entre eux ?

Non. Il ne mêlerait personne à sa décision. Et non. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Son amant préférait s'occuper de la reine ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Lui aussi trouverait une occupation. Il n'était pas venu le jour où il resterait à attendre le retour de l'amant prodigue en lui cuisinant de petits plats telle une parfaite maîtresse de maison !

Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui affichait presque vingt heure, il se dit qu'il avait le temps de se préparer tranquillement avant de filer faire un tour, il ne savait pas encore, ciné ? bar ? boîte ? Il se déciderait sur le moment, en fonction des places de parking comme il faisait avant, quand il était célibataire … A cette pensée son cœur se serra et il dû se forcer à penser à autre chose en filant sous la douche.

La boîte dans laquelle il avait fini était plus enfumée que dans son souvenir, plus bruyante aussi mais c'était aussi bien. Ça l'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Il laissa l'alcool engourdir ses sens, la musique l'emporter et il ferma son esprit à tout le reste. Cela faisait plus de sept heures qu'il avait quitté le palais et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son amant.

Accoudé au bar, il reçut un vrai choc électrique en reconnaissant la chanson qui passait à cet instant. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui, il ne voyait que cette explication. Sa main se serra autour de son verre presque à l'en briser et ses paupières étaient tellement plissées par la douleur que des points lumineux apparurent sur ses rétines. Malgré lui, les souvenirs de cette nuit là lui revinrent avec force comme pour le punir d'avoir tenté de les ignorer.

_Flash Back_

__ Duo-kun, soupira Heero, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Je suis venu pour te faire plaisir mais là tu m'en demandes beaucoup. _

_Le brun était assis à une table non loin du bar et Duo tentait tant bien que mal de l'en déloger pour rejoindre Quatre et Trowa sur la piste de danse. Ils avaient avoué depuis peu leur relation à leurs amis et Quatre avait proposé cette sortie en boîte entre couples « pour fêter ça » avait-il dit. _

_Si Duo avait été ravi, Heero beaucoup moins. Non pas qu'il détestait ça mais les rares fois où ils avaient mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroits il avait été à deux doigts d'exploser tout ceux qui matait un peu trop son américain préféré, même si ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. _

_Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, c'était encore pire, sa jalousie était exacerbé par ce sentiment de propriété qu'il avait sur son baka et il espérait vraiment pouvoir se contenir et éviter un esclandre. Ce qui n'était pas certain vu comment Duo se déhanchait sur la piste. Mais c'était quoi cette chanson ? Son amant était un véritable appel au viol là ! _

_En effet, Duo, lassé par les refus systématiques de son amant, avait décidé de tester autre chose. Il connaissait sa jalousie, au moins égale à la sienne, et il savait qu'il pouvait jouer dessus. Enchanté par la chanson qui débutait, il rejoignit la piste de danse et se laissa enflammer par la danse du diable. _

Yeah, I feel you too  
Feel, Those things you do  
In your eyes I see a fire that burns to free the you  
That's wanting through  
Deep inside you know, seeds I plant will grow  
_Ouais, je te sens aussi  
__Je ressens, __Ces choses que tu fais  
Dans tes yeux je vois un feu qui brûle pour te sauver  
C'est une volonté  
Ancrée profondément tu sais, les graines que je plante pousseront_

_Il espérait que le japonais ferait attention aux paroles tendancieuses de la chanson et qu'il sentirait comme lui le feu monter progressivement au creux de ses reins. En ce qui le concernait, Duo était déjà proche de la combustion spontanée. _

One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah, c'mon, c'mon, now take the chance  
That's right  
Let's dance

_Un jour tu verras  
Et oseras venir à moi  
Ouais, viens, viens maintenant saisir la chance  
C'est vrai  
Allez danse !_

_Il ferma les yeux et ondula plus fort, invitant ainsi les plus téméraires à tenter une approche mais priant intérieurement pour que les mains qui se poseraient sur lui soit celles de son compagnon. Il allait le rendre dingue, le faire sortir de ses gonds pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Il voulait, il avait besoin de danser avec lui ! Il avait encore en mémoire les danses que le japonais avait dû accorder à Réléna pendant la guerre et il trouvait ça parfaitement inacceptable et injuste que Heero lui refuse ça à lui, son amant ! _

Snake, I am the snake  
Tempting, That bite you take  
Let me make your mind  
Leave yourself behind  
...Be not afraid  
I got what you need, hunger I will feed  
_Serpent, __Je suis le serpent  
Tentant, __Cette morsure te prendra  
Laisse moi construire ton esprit, _

_Laisse ton « toi » derrière_  
_Ne sois pas effrayée  
J'ai ce dont tu as besoin, j'alimenterai ta faim_

_Il rouvrit un œil en sentant un mouvement dans son dos, il savait déjà que ce n'était pas Heero mais il voulait voir sa réaction. Il jubila en voyant les yeux noirs à la fois de désir et de colère de son amour. A n'en pas douter, il valait mieux pour le mec derrière d'oublier sa proie et de passer son chemin... A croire que le pouvoir hypnotique de Duo était plus fort que tout … car il resta. _

One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah c'mon, c'mon, now take the chance  
Hahaa come dance!  
_Un jour tu verras  
Et osera venir à moi  
Ouais, viens, viens maintenant saisir la chance  
Ah ah, viens danser  
_  
_Duo sourit en coin en se détournant de Heero. Le mec derrière lui suivit le mouvement et leva une main pour la poser sur la hanche du natté. Elle n'arriva jamais à destination. Ce fut un glapissement de douleur qui tira l'américain de sa transe. Il se retourna vivement et sourit d'autant plus devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. __Le prédateur, un rictus de douleur au visage, tentait de libérer son bras de la prise du japonais qui le dévisageait de son regard de tueur, pas besoin de mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en terrain privé et derrière eux le regard brillant et complice de Quatre et celui un brin amusé de Trowa. _

Yeah, come dancin'

_Ouais, viens danser_

One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah c'mon, c'mon, now take the chance

_Un jour tu verras  
Et oseras venir à moi  
Ouais, viens, viens maintenant saisir la chance  
_

_Le pauvre ère qui avait cru pouvoir avoir le natté comme quatre heure se détourna si tôt libéré et s'enfuit tant que ses jambes le portaient encore. Cependant, ni Duo ni Heero n'y prêtèrent attention, subjugués l'un par l'autre. Duo tenta le tout pour le tout et entoura son amant de ses bras. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de l'avoir debout sur la piste de danse, il ne le laisserait pas retourner s'asseoir. Langoureusement il se frotta à lui et quand il senti la réciproque de son désir contre sa cuisse, il plongea son visage dans son cou et entrepris lui aussi de rappeler à tout le monde que cet homme était pris. _

Yeah  
I feel you too  
Feel  
Those things you do  
In your eyes I see a fire that burns to free the you  
That's wanting through  
Deep inside you know, seeds I plant will grow  
_Ouais, je te sens aussi  
Je ressens, _

_Ces choses que tu fais  
Dans tes yeux je vois un feu qui brûle pour te sauver  
C'est une volonté_  
_Ancrée profondément tu sais, les graines que je plante pousseront_

__ Petit diable … tu arrives toujours à tes fins hein ? le gronda amoureusement Heero_

__ Hum … ose me dire que ça te déplaît 'Ro, répondit Duo sensuellement en se collant à lui encore plus._

_Ils dansaient toujours, ondulant, se déhanchant au rythme langoureux et lancinant de la chanson qui tournait toujours. Leurs mains caressaient et palpaient sans retenue chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient attraper._

__ J'y crois pas … tu as réussi à me faire danser … moi ! _

_Duo releva paresseusement la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il estimait avoir mieux à faire que de discuter mais que la dernière réplique de son petit ami ne lui avait pas plu du tout. _

__ Réléna y était bien arrivée elle … répondit-il laconiquement. _

_Heero soupira. Il avait oublié. Et pour cause, cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, c'était dans une autre vie. _

__ C'était pour une mission. Et je n'ai jamais « dansé » avec elle comme je « danse » avec toi, murmura-t-il dans un mouvement de rein plus qu'éloquent. _

_Duo étouffa le cri indécent qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres contre l'épaule de son cavalier. Il la lui mordit franchement pour se venger de ce mouvement traître qui avait attisé encore plus son désir, son envie de lui. C'était une faim qu'ils ne se lassaient pas d'entretenir ni l'un ni l'autre à l'instar des paroles de la chanson. _

One day you will see  
And dare to come down to me  
Yeah c'mon, c'mon now take the chance  
That's right  
Let's dance  
_Un jour tu verras  
Et oseras venir à moi  
Ouais, viens, viens maintenant saisir la chance  
C'est vrai, allez danse !  
_

_Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps et n'ayant pas du tout envie de rentrer en moto avec un pantalon souillé, c'était franchement désagréable comme sensation et il y avait un délicieux moyen d'éviter ça, Duo releva la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Heero, lui coupant le souffle. _

_Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, inconscients de tout ce qui les entouraient. Duo entraînait doucement Heero vers une porte au fond de la salle, sûr de lui et des effets de ses baisers sur les sens du japonais, il savait qu'il avait un moment avant que celui ne comprenne son manège. _

_ It's nice to see you here

_C'est bon de te voir ici_

_La dernière parole de la chanson, murmurée en rythme par Duo à même la bouche du brun fit ouvrir les yeux à ce dernier. Il sourit en voyant que Duo les avait mené jusqu'aux toilettes. Ce n'était pas glamour certes mais dans l'état où ils étaient, ils n'avaient guère le choix._

_C'est d'un pas précipité qu'ils entrèrent dans une des cabines avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. _

_Les mains de Duo s'affairaient à déboutonner leurs jeans, tandis que Heero ouvrait leur chemise pour sentir le contact de la peau de son amant. Leurs jeans et boxers enfin baissés, entravant quelque peu leurs gestes, ils se prirent mutuellement en main et commencèrent à se caresser. Ils gémissaient et hoquetaient sans cesse, étouffant au maximum leurs plaintes de plaisir contre le corps de l'autre partout où leur bouche pouvait se poser, c'était à celui qui ferait craquer l'autre, leur jeu préféré … _

_Et pour une fois ce fut Duo qui gagna, sûrement le contre coup de sa danse diabolique. _

__ Prends-moi, gémit Heero à même la bouche de son amant, le faisant trembler de désir. _

_Aussi fébrile que son amant, Duo se détacha de lui une seconde, le temps de le retourner face au mur et de se positionner plus confortablement. Il attrapa ses hanches en même temps que le lobe de son oreille gauche entre ses dents, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans leur regard respectif était bien plus puissant qu'un simple besoin animal, l'amour et le respect étaient au moins autant présent, c'était ce qui leur permettait de faire ça à cet endroit et de cette façon sans se sentir souillés. Tout était dit, il n'était plus besoin de mot. _

_Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, ils s'affairèrent à apaiser le désir violent qui leur vrillait les reins et ce fut calmés et épuisés qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis à leur table, ignorant leurs regards goguenards. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Duo s'était levé sans même réaliser ses gestes et s'était mis à danser. Échauffé par l'alcool présent dans son sang, il revivait cette nuit sans penser à rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, le corps chaud et musclé qui venait de se coller contre lui était un bon dérivatif. Il se laissa aller contre lui, frottant son bassin, ouvrant plus sa chemise, penchant la tête en arrière, laissant les mains étrangères s'égarer là où seules les mains du japonais avaient le droit d'aller quelques heures auparavant.

Une bouche gourmande dévora son cou, laissant les marques de son passage. En fermant les yeux très fort, Duo pouvait s'imaginer des cheveux chocolat et des yeux bleu profond, l'alcool aidant il rêvait que c'était Heero tout contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé ce genre de moments, de passion …

Il se laissa traîner vers les toilettes sans même le réaliser, toujours perdu dans son rêve. La lumière violente des wc le tira brutalement de ses songes et il commença à refaire surface. La personne qui venait de le coller au mur et qui était maintenant à genoux devant lui à descendre son jean n'était pas brune mais blonde, ses cheveux étaient fins et lisses et ses yeux noisettes beaucoup trop provocants.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une bouche vorace entourée son sexe qu'il retrouva pleinement ses esprits et le repoussa. Il remonta son jean vite fait et sans même prendre la peine de le rattacher, il quitta précipitamment les toilettes puis la boîte.

Arrivé sur le parking, il s'agrippa à sa moto et plié en deux, vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée, à savoir uniquement du liquide et uniquement de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas réussi à manger quoi que ce soit et là … Il se sentait vraiment très mal. Il avait failli laisser un inconnu le baiser dans les toilettes sordides d'une boîte non moins sordide. Malgré sa rancœur envers Heero, il ne pouvait pas faire ça … Il l'aimait encore tellement !

Ravalant ses sanglots, il s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir trouvé miraculeusement dans son blouson, il réajusta sa tenue, mis son casque et enfourcha sa moto.

_ Heero … Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ?

Un mec rongé par la jalousie, dépendant de l'amour et de l'attention de son compagnon, incapable de tenir une journée sans lui sans faire de connerie … Il sursauta et manqua de se manger un trottoir en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Ralentissant l'allure et sans quitter la route des yeux, il parvint à sortir son téléphone et jeta un regard à l'écran. Heero. Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et accéléra.

Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ! Il osait l'appeler à trois heure du matin ! Il était censé être chez eux en train de dormir et même si il n'en était rien, Heero n'était pas censé le savoir. Ça ne le dérangeait donc pas de risquer de le réveiller à une heure pareille ? Pour lui dire quoi en plus ? «J'ai fini, tu peux revenir » ? Il croyait vraiment que Duo accourrait comme un gentil toutou ?

Autant, il se dégoutait d'avoir failli le tromper et de s'être laissé aller comme ça, autant la colère qu'il éprouvait envers lui était toujours bien présente. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il se sentait si faible.

Il se sentait comme prisonnier d'une spirale infernale qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Cette femme leur pourrissait la vie ! Tout se passait si bien avant que Heero ne rentre à son service rapprochée. Même leurs missions dangereuses chez les preventers ne l'avaient jamais stressées autant.

Arrivé chez eux, il gara sa moto et monta les marches d'un pas las. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'ascenseur. Il jeta son casque et son blouson dans l'entrée sans même allumer la lumière et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se lava les dents tout en évitant de se regarder dans le miroir. La lumière avait beau être éteinte, la pénombre n'était pas totale et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire une introspection à cette heure là.

Ce n'est que quand il revint dans le salon, se demandant si il allait se coucher ou non, qu'il comprit pourquoi Heero l'avait appelé à une heure aussi tardive.

Il stoppa net et contempla la silhouette du brun assis dans le canapé. Voyant que son amant s'était enfin rendu compte de sa présence, ce dernier se leva et alluma la lumière. Ébloui, Duo ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. C'est une main sous son menton qui la lui fit relever. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire. Heero regardait avec attention les yeux rouges et le teint vitreux de Duo, devinant sans mal où il avait passé une partie de la nuit.

_ Je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix froide et impersonnelle.

Duo esquissa un sourire en coin teinté d'ironie qui ne plut pas du tout au japonais.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'avais de quoi t'occuper non ? Pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser ?

Heero n'aimait ni la voix de Duo ni ce qu'il sous entendait. Il ne l'aurait tout de même pas trompé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Où est-ce que tu étais ? répéta-t-il en accentuant inconsciemment la pression de sa main sur le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier se dégagea violemment d'un revers de main et recula. Il était trop prêt, il pouvait sentir son parfum entêtant, il devait s'éloigner de lui.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas... Ça ne te regarde plus, répondit Duo d'une voix amère.

Le cœur de Heero s'arrêta une seconde avant de repartir douloureusement. Sa gorge se serra. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis des semaines était en train de se passer. Cette fois, ça allait être la dispute de trop.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je te pensais plus perspicace que ça ! persifla Duo. En même temps … tu dois être épuisé, tu n'as plus toutes tes capacités …

_ Arrête avec tes sous entendus ! Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que mon travail et tu le sais ! s'écria le japonais, franchement énervé cette fois ci par les propos de son amant.

_ Non, je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Duo vivement. Je ne sais plus rien. Je suis fatigué ! Fatigué de me battre seul, de faire un couple tout seul, de vivre seul, je suis fatigué de te partager avec elle, de t'entendre la défendre chaque fois que je te dis qu'elle essaie de nous séparer !

_ Elle sait très bien que je t'aime et que je ne fais que mon travail auprès d'elle, qu'elle n'est qu'une amie !

_ Tu lui as dit clairement ? Mot pour mot ? Ou tu lui as fait comprendre sans trop la brusquer, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop déprimée pour ne pas causer de tort à son image ?

_ Putain Duo ! Tu sais très bien qu'il se passera rien entre elle et moi bordel !

_ Je préférerais ! s'écria Duo à bout de patience.

_ Quoi ? demanda Heero, complètement interloqué.

_ Ouai, répondit Duo les yeux baissés, je préfère encore croire qu'elle est ta maîtresse et que tu te la tapes, ça expliquerait au moins pourquoi tu m'abandonnes sans cesse pour elle, pourquoi tu te plies en quatre pour elle et pas pour nous ! hurla-t-il en relevant des yeux remplis de défi. Parce que si elle n'est pas ton amante alors ça veut dire que c'est ton travail qui passe avant moi et ça ...je suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'encaisser alors je … Je préfère tout arrêter maintenant … avant que ce ne soit pire … Avant de te haïr … murmura-t-il avant de baisser la tête pour fuir l'éclair de douleur dans les yeux cobalt qui lui faisaient face.

Duo ne pensait pas dire tout ça quand il avait commencé sa phrase, sa langue avait été plus rapide que son cerveau, la fatigue sans doute. En même temps, il réalisa que ce n'était rien d'autre que le fond de son cœur qui s'exprimait.

_ Non... Tu n'es pas sérieux. Duo, commença Heero en tentant un mouvement d'approche très vite arrêté par les yeux lasers de l'américain, tu sais que ce n'est que provisoire, on est sur une piste, on trouvera bientôt les responsables de ces attentats et après je quitterai le palais, on retravaillera tous les deux, ce sera comme avant et …

_ C'est faux, le coupa calmement l'américain. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. J'ai vu une part de toi que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter. Tu es le plus important à mes yeux et tu passeras toujours avant tout et, c'est peut être un tort, mais j'en attendais autant de toi. Aujourd'hui je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Elle passera toujours avant moi … j'en déduis donc que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime … mais c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû y croire … Je le savais pourtant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Heero aurait voulu protester, lui dire que c'était faux, qu'il se trompait, qu'il se faisait des idées mais il n'avait aucun argument pour le lui prouver car il se rendait bien compte que son comportement de ces dernières semaines lui portait plutôt préjudice.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Avait-il été si aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point Duo allait mal ? Avait-il une telle confiance dans l'amitié de la reine qu'il ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'elle pouvait les séparer volontairement ?

Son silence fit office d'aveux pour le natté qui attrapa son sac de voyage, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de déballer en rentrant du palais, et abaissa la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le japonais sembla se réveiller. Il était toujours planté au milieu du salon, simplement éclairé d'une lampe halogène créant une ambiance étrange.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 36 heures et la lumière jaune faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses cernes mais il ne ressentait même pas la fatigue, juste un grand froid et un immense vide en lui. Il posa ses yeux sur son amant, ex-amant ?, et attendit le verdict.

_ Je vais aller à l'hôtel, le temps de prendre un nouvel appart de fonction, je règlerai ça demain avec le général. Tu peux rester ici, ça m'est égal, je prendrai mes affaires dans quelques jours et … Duo ne pu continuer, il sentait les sanglots remonter le long de sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, aussi il quitta l'appart sans même finir sa phrase. Il avait espéré au fond de lui que son amour le retiendrait, l'empêcherait de le quitter, mais apparemment, encore une fois, cela n'avait été qu'un espoir infondé.

.

Allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un hôtel minable car le seul ouvert à cette heure tardive, il tentait de faire abstraction des gémissements et des cris des prostitués et de leurs clients. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Cette après-midi même, il annonçait à son amant qu'il avait deux jours de congé, il rentrait d'une mission éreintante et Heero l'avait prit tendrement dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et là, à quatre heure du matin, alors qu'il aurait dû dormir au creux du corps de son amant, il était seul dans cette piaule minable et lui devait être retourné au palais. Elle le consolerait …

Sur ses pensées plus que déprimantes, il s'endormit, vaincu par tous les évènements de la journée.

.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle de bain quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune homme blond déchaîné, aussitôt suivi d'un second, un peu plus grand et qui lançait un regard désolé mais impuissant à l'occupant de cette pièce.

Ce dernier avait sursauté si fort qu'il avait bien cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il les dévisagea un moment, juste pour être bien sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination due au manque de sommeil. Cet hôtel était bien mieux que le précédent mais ce n'était pas chez lui et il n'y trouvait pas le sommeil non plus.

Les yeux furieux du blond ne le quittait pas et il soupira, il était foutu, il le savait rien qu'à la façon dont il le regardait.

_ Est-ce qu'on a le droit à une explication ou tu comptes nous ignorer indéfiniment Duo ? demanda Quatre d'une voix si basse que le natté en tressaillit.

Quand il parlait comme ça, Quatre n'était pas l'ami, le confident, il était le soldat, l'homme d'affaires intransigeant et Duo allait morfler. Quant à Trowa, ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur un quelconque soutient de sa part. Il avait beau être plus modéré que son amant, il ne prendrait pas le risque de s'attirer ses foudres.

_ Je ne vous ignore pas Quatre, soupira Duo en s'asseyant sur « son » lit.

_ Oh ? Et comment tu appelles le fait de ne pas nous donner de nouvelles, de quitter ton domicile sans nous le dire et de ne pas répondre à nos messages pendant une dizaine de jours ?

_ J'avais beaucoup de travail et surtout besoin de faire le point, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que vous vous inquiéteriez, pardon.

Quatre sentait bien que Duo était sincère et il voyait à son air fatigué et déprimé qu'il n'était pas du tout au mieux de sa forme, c'est en partie ce qui le calma. Il inspira un grand coup et laissa retomber la pression. Il s'avança finalement dans la chambre et Trowa pu refermer la porte, que les autres clients de l'hôtel ne profitent pas de leur discussion. Ils prirent tout deux place, Quatre sur le lit à côté de Duo et son compagnon sur le fauteuil, légèrement en retrait.

_ Duo, commença Quatre, explique-nous. On ne sait rien de ce qui se passe. Tu étais injoignable, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver, j'ai dû demander à Wufei de fouiller dans les dossier de Une et crois-moi je vais en entendre parler pendant des lustres, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, vainement. Au début, reprit-il devant l'air hagard de Duo, j'ai cherché à te joindre chez vous mais personne ne répondait, j'ai pensé que tu étais en mission alors j'ai essayé d'avoir Heero au palais mais depuis qu'il a quitté les preventers pour être à plein temps au service de Réléna il est absolument impossible de lui parler et …

Quatre s'interrompit devant l'air ahuri de Duo qui le fixait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds emplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Il comprit tout de suite.

_ Tu l'ignorais... Duo que se passe-t-il avec Heero ?

L'interpelé ne pu répondre, il se plia soudain en deux en se tenant le ventre et tomba à genoux sur le sol, se laissant glisser brutalement du lit. Il suffoquait et les larmes glissaient maintenant toutes seules de leur prison.

Trowa et Quatre s'étaient aussitôt précipités sur lui mais ils étaient totalement impuissants. Ils ne purent qu'attendre qu'il se calme en restant près de lui, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul et s'assurant qu'il reprenne une respiration normale. Il lui fallut presque dix minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits mais cela ne suffit pas et il resta au sol, à la fois épuisé et dépité.

_ J'avais raison alors …depuis le début c'était elle qu'il aimait, murmura-t-il.

Il s'en était douté mais se l'entendre confirmer le tuait plus sûrement que n'importe quel poison.

_ Duo ?

Pour la première fois depuis sa crise, il se tourna vers ses amis. Ses yeux vides les firent sursauter, jamais, même pendant la guerre, ils ne lui avaient connu un tel regard.

_ Je … j'ai quitté Heero.

L'expression incrédule qu'affichaient Quatre et Trowa aurait pu le faire sourire si il ne souffrait pas autant.

_ Mais … ?

_ Explique-nous, demanda Trowa pour venir en aide à son amant qui n'arrivait plus à parler.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire … Il l'a choisi elle c'est tout …

_ Bien sûr que non ! explosa Quatre.

Duo n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire de qui il parlait tellement c'était évident. Et puisque son ami ne le croyait pas, il entreprit de leur raconter d'une voix lasse tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et même ces dernières semaines.

Après un silence pesant, chacun repensant à ce qui venait de se dire, ce fut Trowa qui le brisa.

_ Il ne l'aime pas. C'est toi qu'il aime.

_ Il éprouve une certaine forme d'amour pour moi, je ne le nie pas, fit Duo, mais c'est elle qu'il a choisi finalement. C'est fini maintenant, il faut que je m'y fasse.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Où est passé le Duo Maxwell prêt à tout pour ce qui compte pour lui ? s'écria Quatre. Tu vas la laisser gagner ?

Le blond se releva vivement et secoua Duo en le tirant à lui. Il le mit debout de force et le tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brûlaient littéralement et Duo en eut des sueurs froides.

_ Tu vas te secouer Duo et ne pas baisser les bras, tu vas te battre et le reconquérir ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ? demanda Duo en relevant la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Pourquoi se serait à moi de me battre pour lui ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de le faire depuis des semaines, je suis fatigué. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas à lui pour une fois de se battre pour moi hein ? De me prouver que j'ai tort et qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime ?

Quatre secoua la tête, il savait qu'un Duo blessé n'était pas facile à raisonner. Aussi il tenta de changer de sujet.

_ Ça ne nous explique pas ce que tu fais dans cet hôtel minable ?

Duo failli rire en repensant au bouge encore plus pitoyable dans lequel il avait élu domicile le premier soir. Puis il se rappela ce qui l'avait conduit dans celui-là et il perdit son sourire.

_Flash-back_

__ Colonel Maxwell, asseyez-vous. J'ai eu l'intendance au téléphone, pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez déposé une demande pour un logement ? _

_Duo fronça les sourcils. De quoi le général se mêlait-elle ? _

__ Sauf votre respect mon général, il me semble qu'en tant que membre des preventers, j'y ai droit tout simplement._

_Pas dupe pour un sou, Une pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux lire les expressions de son subordonné. _

__ Vous avez très bien compris ma question, colonel. Vous occupez déjà un logement de fonction avec le colonel Yuy alors pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'un nouveau logement ? _

__ Général. Vous vous doutez bien que si j'ai déposé cette demande c'est pour une bonne raison, alors que cherchez-vous à savoir ? Vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre temps que vous vous amusez à colporter les ragots ? _

_Duo su qu'il était allé trop loin quand il vit Une se lever, très raide et poser les mains bien à plat sur son bureau pour se pencher vers lui. Il déglutit, pensant qu'elle allait lui faire payer en lui collant des trucs horribles comme l'entraînement des bleus ou quelque chose du genre …_

__ Je vais passer outre ce que vous venez de me dire Duo au vu de la situation actuelle, commença-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Je me doute en effet de ce qui a valu cette demande, je voulais simplement que vous me le confirmiez, non pas pour « colporter les ragots » comme vous dites mais pour savoir dans quel état se trouvent deux des mes meilleurs éléments et pour savoir si je peux compter sur eux ou non, termina-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux, attendant une réponse. _

__ Je suis désolé de m'être emporté général, ça ne se reproduira pas. Quant à mon travail, je suis un pro et rien n'interférera. Mais je ne peux parler que pour moi. _

_Une se rassit en silence, le dévisageant toujours. Elle se doutait bien des tensions qui avaient mis le feu au poudre, c'était un secret de polichinelle que la reine courrait après le colonel Yuy qui lui-même était déjà pris. Elle se doutait bien qu'en mettant Heero à sa garde rapprochée, la situation risquait d'exploser mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, quand la reine ordonnait, on obéissait. Elle pourrait toujours tenter de se rattraper en les mettant sur les mêmes missions une fois celle du japonais achevée. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle retarde leur séparation. _

__ Écoutez colonel, ce n'est pas si simple. Tous les logements sont pris pour le moment. Je ne peux que vous mettre sur liste d'attente. L'intendance vous tiendra au courant. _

_Si elle croyait avoir le dernier mot et les manipuler, elle en fut pour ses frais. Duo ne resterait pas dans cet appartement. _

__ Bien. Je comprends, je prendrai donc une chambre à l'hôtel en attendant, je vous ferai parvenir ses coordonnées dès que possible. Merci général. _

_Et il était sorti avant qu'elle puisse répliquer._

_Fin du flash-back_

_ Crétin ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la maison au lieu de t'installer ici ?

_ Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je ne vous ai pas prévenu. Déjà j'avais besoin de réfléchir et ensuite je me suis dit que peut-être Heero me chercherait et que c'est par là qu'il commencerait, mais je vois surtout que je me suis encore bercé d'illusions. Comme si il allait prendre le temps d'essayer de me voir ! Comme si elle allait lui laisser le temps de le faire !

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas baisser les bras.

Clair et concis. Tout Trowa en quelques mots.

Quand les affaires de Duo furent transférés chez Trowa et Quatre et lui-même installé dans la chambre d'amis, ils s'installèrent dans le salon autour d'un café, histoire de faire le point. L'américain était vraiment touché, voir que ses amis s'inquiétaient autant pour lui lui faisait plaisir, il avait l'impression de compter encore pour quelqu'un et ça le réchauffait quelque peu.

Mais le ton était tout de même monté quand Quatre avait tenté de remettre le sujet « reconquête de Heero » sur le tapis. Duo avait été très clair et très ferme. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui courir après, d'essayer de le récupérer. C'était à Heero de le faire si tant est qu'il en ai envie. Et quand Quatre vit les yeux sans vie de son meilleur ami, il se jura de lui faire entendre raison à ce crétin de japonais buté !

_ Quatre ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Réléna en s'avançant la main tendue, un sourire factice aux lèvres.

Le blond ne fut même pas surpris par la présence de la reine. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il était arrivé au palais et avait demandé à voir Heero et déjà elle le rejoignait dans un des petits salons, feignant la surprise.

_ Réléna, la salua-t-il. Je ne voudrai pas paraître malpoli mais ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir. Je viens voir Heero.

Le sourire factice de Réléna trembla quelque peu mais elle se ressaisit vite. Après tout, elle avait mené des combats plus durs que celui-là.

_ Oh ! Tu m'en vois navrée alors car il est débordé et je doute qu'il ai le temps de te recevoir. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes en alerte niveau 3 et que ma vie est menacée …

Quatre lui rendit le même sourire faux et légèrement ironique et vit avec plaisir son assurance vaciller. Elle cachait quelque chose c'était certain. Le fin stratège qu'était Quatre savait reconnaître ce genre de visage, et alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement mais sans pour autant faire de bruit.

_ Réléna ! Je t'ai déjà deman... Quatre ?

Heero dévisageait le blond avec les sourcils froncés, cherchant sûrement une explication à sa présence dans le salon de la reine.

_ Bonjour Heero. Tu tombes bien. Réléna m'expliquait à quel point tu n'avais pas le temps de me recevoir et je m'apprêtais à lui dire que tu prendrais bien 5 minutes pour un de tes meilleurs amis que tu n'as pas vu depuis plus de deux mois … n'est-ce pas ?

La voix mielleuse et les menaces sous-jacentes dans la voix de Quatre firent presque trembler Heero. A n'en pas douter, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais si il venait pour les raisons qu'Heero imaginait alors il allait être vite reçu !

_ Réléna, appela Heero en se tournant vers elle. Laisse-nous.

_ Mais …

_ Laisse-nous.

Le ton était sans appel. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour parler ainsi à la reine et s'en faire obéir, même son cher frère n'y arrivait pas. La jeune femme sortit, les laissant face à face, debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence d'abord, juste armés de détermination.

Finalement, ce fut Heero qui céda, fatigué de cette attente, mais aussi par curiosité même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

_ Bon. Que veux-tu Quatre ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

Le blond l'imita avant de lui répondre calmement. Il savait que crier avec le japonais ne servait à rien et même si il avait une très forte envie de lui massacrer la tête, il se devait de garder son calme pour mener sa mission à bien.

_ Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Heero. Tu es con. Très très con. Et, enchaîna-t-il très vite en voyant les sourcils de Heero se froncer, ça me déçoit parce que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si facilement manipulable.

Heero voyait rouge. Il n'avait vu aucun de ses amis depuis plus de deux mois, depuis que Duo l'avait qui... Et quand, enfin, l'un deux venait lui rendre visite c'était pour l'insulter !

_ Si tu es venue pour me dire ça tu peux repartir ! Je ne sais pas de quel droit tu te crois autoriser à me parler comme ça mais tu ferais mieux de sortir avant que je ne m'énerve, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Certainement pas, rétorqua Quatre sans se démonter par le regard noir du brun. J'ai des choses à te dire et tu vas les écouter.

_ Et en quel honneur ? demanda Heero avec une arrogance qui avait le don d'excéder Quatre.

_ Si tu as un jour aimé Duo tu vas m'écouter ! s'emporta-t-il.

La phrase avait fait mouche même si Quatre s'en voulait d'avoir avancé cet argument. En attendant, Heero s'était rassis et même si il le regardait toujours de méchante façon, il semblait vouloir l'écouter. Il devait saisir cette chance de tout lui expliquer, il était bien conscient qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

_ Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir et j'espère qu'au nom de l'amitié qui nous lie depuis des années tu ne mettras pas ma parole en doute.

_ Notre amitié ? s'exclama Heero. Je peux savoir où tu l'avais caché, où vous l'avez tous caché notre soit-disant amitié depuis que Duo et moi sommes sépa... Pas une nouvelle ! Pas un mot ! Pas une visite ! Rien ! Comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! finit-il à nouveau debout et sur la défensive.

Si Quatre était désolé de la douleur bien visible du japonais, il n'en était pas moins heureux de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer certains mots en ce qui concernait Duo et lui. Ce serait plus facile.

_ Cela fait justement parti de ce que je suis venu te dire. Depuis plus de deux mois que Duo et toi êtes **séparés**, Quatre sourit intérieurement en voyant Heero tressaillir à ce mot, Wufei, Tro et moi-même n'avons cessé d'essayer de te joindre mais cela s'est avéré mission impossible, même pour nous. Tu as changé de numéro de portable et chaque fois que nous avons appelé au palais tu étais comme par hasard injoignable, chaque fois que nous sommes venus en personne, on nous refusait l'entrée et tu étais soit-disant occupé ou en déplacement. Je ne compte plus les coups de téléphone mais sache qu'aujourd'hui c'est la septième fois que je viens en personne, Trowa a essayé quatre fois et Wufei cinq. Chaque fois nous nous sommes fait rembarrés. Nous en avons déduits que tu refusais de nous voir mais je n'ai pas voulu renoncer et heureusement, puisque je suis enfin devant toi, je te passe les détails quant au forcing que j'ai dû faire pour que les gardes me laissent entrer. Quelque part je me doutais bien que quelqu'un faisait barrage entre nous … finit-il d'expliquer, laissant à Heero le soin d'en déduire ce qu'il y avait à en déduire.

Le brun ne savait plus que penser. Bien sûr il n'irait jamais remettre en doute la parole de son ancien équipier et ami … pourtant … pouvait-il douter de Réléna ? Elle avait été sa première amie, la première à qui il avait fait confiance et elle l'avait toujours soutenu…

Il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Si elle lui avait fait une chose pareille, de quoi d'autre pouvait-elle être encore responsable ? Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il fit face à Quatre.

_ Donc, ce n'est pas que vous avez pris le parti de Duo ?

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sous la surprise.

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin Heero ! Comment as-tu pu penser ça ?

_ Réléna.

_ C'est elle qui t'a mis ça en tête ? Et tu l'as cru ? Mais putain Heero ! Où est passé ton cerveau bordel ! s'écria Quatre hors de lui. Comment as-tu pu mettre en doute notre amitié pour toi aussi facilement !

Heero était bouleversé par la colère sincère de Quatre. Dans quel monde s'était-il égaré pour ne pas s'être aperçu de tout ça lui-même ?

_ Je … je ne sais plus où j'en suis Quatre, répondit-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil encore une fois. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être ainsi …

_ Et pourtant ... marmonna Quatre.

Si il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser passer cette phrase, il l'avait seulement murmuré mais pour l'ouïe si fine du soldat parfait, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

_ Explique-toi Quatre. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

_ Parce que Duo m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire, il avait peur que tu en souffres, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est assez ironique en fait, parce qu'au final c'est lui qui en souffre, c'est comme si il avait lui-même tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

Heero avait l'impression que Quatre pensait tout haut plus qu'autre chose, le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague comme si il était seul et surtout il ne donnait toujours aucune explication.

_ Ma patience a des limites, sois plus clair ou rentre chez toi ! gronda-t-il.

Son ton n'impressionna pas l'ex-pilote 04 qui leva les yeux sur lui en fronçant les sourcils, prouvant par là que le japonais n'avait pas le monopole de ce tic.

_ Tu permets Heero ? Je cherche juste le meilleur moyen de t'annoncer ça avec tact mais soit … puisque tu es aussi impatient … commença-t-il avec un sourire diabolique, te souviens-tu du jour où Duo et toi nous avez annoncé que vous étiez ensembles ?

Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche en le voyant tressaillir, nul doute qu'il s'en rappelait et que ce souvenir lui était particulièrement douloureux aujourd'hui qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Tant mieux ! Au moins ça prouvait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Duo et, de plus, songea Quatre, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, Duo avait souffert mille fois plus.

Il secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas un concours et il sentait que la douleur du brun était bien réelle et profonde. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de ses mauvaises pensées et enchaîna pour que Heero n'ai pas le temps de plus replonger seul dans ce souvenir en particulier. Ils iraient tous les deux et Quatre lui ouvrirait les yeux, foi d'empathe !

_ Ce jour-là Duo et moi avons eut une discussion particulièrement houleuse, on a failli en venir aux mains …

Heero le regarda comme un échappé d'asile, persuadé que jamais le Duo qu'il connaissait ne pourrait lever la main sur son ami. Et pourtant … Il aurait dû se douter que la seule chose qui pourrait tourner Duo contre le monde entier était lui-même … Quatre se chargea alors de lui expliquer.

_Flash-back_

_Quatre arrivait bon dernier mais il avait prévenu Duo qu'il serait en retard. Une réunion de dernière minute mais qu'il ne pouvait décaler. Il poussa la porte du salon privé du restaurant où Duo leur avait réservé une table pour qu'ils soient plus tranquilles, juste entre eux. _

_Il salua tout le monde et pris place au côté de son amant. A sa gauche se trouvait Heero, lui-même à côté de Duo. Tout autour de la table ronde se trouvait réunis ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille. Wufei et sa compagne Sally, Hilde, Howard, Catherine, Réléna. _

_Quatre se doutait que cette dernière était plus là pour faire plaisir à Heero et que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Duo elle serait restée au chaud dans son palais. Maintenant, la question qui se posait était de savoir pourquoi Duo avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit là, car après tout c'était lui qui avait lancé les invitations pour cette soirée « en famille » avait-il dit. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait organisé tout ça pour Heero, pour son anniversaire ou un truc dans le genre. Non. Il avait bien précisé qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire, donc cette soirée était pour lui alors pourquoi la gâcher avec Réléna qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture ? _

_Le cerveau de Quatre tournait à plein régime mais il fut interrompu par son amant qui lui demanda des nouvelles de sa journée avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser lui-même interrompu par un Duo particulièrement en forme. Quatre pouvait sentir les vibrations de joie et de plénitude qui émanaient de lui et de Hee... Heero ? Les choses se mettaient doucement en place dans l'esprit de Quatre et le coup d'œil qu'il surprit entre les deux concernés lui suffit pour en être sûr. _

__ Quatre ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, demanda Trowa._

__ Hum ? Oh ! Oui, tout va très bien amour, tout va très bien, très très bien …_

_Quand il prenait cet air de conspirateur, Trowa n'avait qu'une envie, le torturer à sa manière afin qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il savait. Il n'en eut juste pas le temps. _

__ Bon et bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là ... commença Duo en se grattant légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de toute la tablée, je vous ai invité ce soir pour une raison particulière. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer... Voilà … Je voulais vous dire que j'étais en couple depuis plusieurs mois et …_

_Il fut coupé par des applaudissements hystériques venant de Hilde et des sifflements venant de Howard ainsi que des félicitations qui fusaient de toute part. Duo se gratta la gorge une nouvelle fois et était devenu assez rouge, il était gêné et ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi en rajoutèrent une couche, histoire de se venger de toutes les farces qu'il avait pu leur faire un jour. Quatre remarqua tout de même qu'une certaine personne ne participait pas aux félicitations et il attendait, impatient de voir se confirmer sa théorie. _

__ Et bien vas-y Maxwell, crache le morceau on va pas te manger ! _

_Duo sourit, penaud, et allait se lancer quand Hilde prit la parole à son tour. Il resta donc là, à les regarder la bouche encore ouverte sur les mots qui n'étaient finalement pas sortis de sa bouche. _

__ Non mais Wufei ! Tu peux pas attendre sagement comme tout le monde ? Alors Duo c'est qui, c'est qui ? Et pourquoi elle est pas là ? Elle va arriver qu..._

__ De quoi je me mêle Shbeiker ? lui répondit le chinois d'une manière peu amicale._

__ T'es gonflé ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander de quoi tu te mêles ! On t'a jamais appris à pas couper la parole ? _

__ Quoi ! C'est toi qui dit ça ?_

_Leur joute verbale continua, en énervant certains et en amusant d'autres, toutefois tout le monde en avait l'habitude. Mais si d'ordinaire ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant, Quatre sentait bien que ce soir ce n'était pas le bon moment. _

_La gêne de Duo se transformait en frustration et il émanait de Heero un étrange mélange entre agacement et impatience qui devenait plus fort à chaque instant. _

_Pourtant, tout stoppa d'un coup quand, lassé de voir que Duo n'arrivait pas à s'imposer face à Wufei et Hilde, le japonais s'était tourné brusquement vers Duo, l'avait attrapé par la nuque et l'avait juste délicieusement et longuement embrassé. _

_Le natté s'était d'abord légèrement tendu, plus par surprise qu'autre chose, avant de participer activement, nouant ses bras autour des puissantes épaules de son amant, coupant net toutes les discussions en cours. _

_Quatre jubilait. Il était heureux, plus qu'heureux pour ses amis. Il savait l'américain amoureux du brun depuis la guerre mais il n'avait jamais réussit à mettre un nom sur ce que ce dernier éprouvait pour Duo. Il fit un rapide tour de table et pu sentir autour de lui beaucoup de surprise, personne ne les savait gay à vrai dire, de l'amusement, de la joie et de la … douleur. _

_Il fronça les sourcils, paupières plissées, la respiration saccadée. A la douleur s'était ajouté de la colère, une haine sourde et latente qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, de la jalousie aussi … Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que tout venait directement de Réléna qui affichait pourtant un sourire de circonstance. _

_Essoufflé et agité, Quatre se leva en s'excusant et quitta la pièce rapidement sous le regard inquiet de Trowa et Duo. Ce fut ce dernier qui le suivit après un geste rapide à Trowa et Heero pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Duo se doutait bien de ce qui avait fait fuir l'empathe. _

__ Quatre ! _

_L'interpelé s'était arrêté dans le hall d'entrée du restaurant le temps de récupérer sa veste. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. En entendant Duo, il prit le temps de l'attendre et ce fut à deux qu'ils franchirent le seuil. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes dans le parc du restaurant le temps que le blond reprenne son souffle puis ils s'installèrent sur un banc face au petit étang. _

_La nuit commençait doucement à tomber mais il faisait encore doux en cette fin d'été et l'air était agréable. Ce fut Quatre qui brisa le silence. _

__ Tu sais à quel point elle tient à lui ? _

__ Je crois oui. _

_Quatre secoua la tête, lui en doutait. Si Duo l'avait vraiment sut, elle n'aurait pas été là ce soir. _

__ C'est obsessionnel chez elle, précisa-t-il. Elle te hait encore plus qu'avant et elle souffre, elle peut devenir dangereuse et imprévisible. Je le sens Duo, elle est instable. Méfie-toi d'elle. _

__ Je me méfie déjà Quatre, lui assura l'américain. Crois-moi, je me méfie d'elle comme d'un serpent venimeux. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle n'a cessé de se rapprocher de lui et aujourd'hui Heero l'aime beaucoup, il croit à cette amitié et il en a besoin. _

__ Il t'a toi maintenant. C'est plus fort que ce qui le lie à Réléna. Tu devrais lui dire, lui expliquer ce qu'il en est, qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre …_

__ Non! s'exclama-t-il fortement. Non, reprit-il plus calme, je ne peux pas faire ça, il en souffrirait trop. _

__ Il est fort Duo et ton amour l'aidera, ne le prends pas pour un enfant. Il peut surmonter ça. _

__ Tu ne comprends rien Quatre. Le problème n'est pas de savoir si il peut ou non surmonter la perte de cette amitié. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai à le faire c'est tout ! _

__ Mais enfin Duo ! Tu préfères courir le risque de le perdre si jamais elle parvient à ses fins ? Tu es con à ce point ! le défia-t-il. _

_Duo se releva d'un bond, le poing serré et les mâchoires contractées à faire mal. Il s'était retenu de justesse de coller son poing sur le visage de son ami. Il s'en était mordu la langue presque au sang. _

__ Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas « con à ce point » ! ragea Duo. Tu ne comprends pas Quatre, reprit-il un ton plus bas en baissant la tête, comment t'expliquer ? Heero et moi sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois mais chaque matin où je me lève près de lui reste pour moi un miracle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse m'aimer, que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer autrement que comme un ami sympa et drôle … surtout l'homme que j'aime. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier jour Quatre, tu le sais, et de voir qu'aujourd'hui il me rend cet amour … j'ai encore du mal à y croire alors que je le vis tous les jours et je lui suis tellement reconnaissant, je l'aime tant que je suis prêt à accepter cette menace dans notre entourage si ça peut le rendre heureux, il a besoin d'elle Quatre, quoi que tu en dises, et je reste persuadé que si un jour je dois le perdre ce sera pour elle, quand il se rendra compte qu'au final, je ne vaux pas qu'on passe sa vie près de moi, que je n'ai pas grand chose à lui offrir par rapport à elle, elle vaux bien plus que moi … mais pour une fois j'ai envie d'être un peu égoïste, je profiterai de chaque moment passé près de lui comme si c'était le dernier et si un jour il doit la choisir alors c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant …_

__ Duo ! le coupa Quatre._

_Le blond hésitait entre l'engueuler, le gifler ou le prendre dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient tous les deux et finalement, Quatre l'attrapa et le serra contre lui le plus fort possible. Il était littéralement bouleversé par ce que venait de lui confier Duo. Il le savait fragile sur le plan émotionnel mais pas à ce point et cela l'effrayait grandement. _

__ Oh Duo … pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé avant ? … Tu sais … j'ai ressenti les sentiments de Heero tout à l'heure et il t'aime plus que tout … Tu ne dois pas croire qu'il te quittera comme ça, tu ne dois pas vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête, il faut que tu vives pleinement cet amour, que tu t'y épanouisses …_

__ Ce qui m'importe moi, c'est que Heero s'y épanouisse. Il a encore tant de chose à découvrir de la vie, je veux que mon amour lui ouvre ces portes. C'est tout ce qui compte. _

__ C'est dangereux Duo, tu t'y perdras mon ami, lui répondit Quatre d'une voix navrée. _

_Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent plus rien et restèrent l'un contre l'autre à se réconforter mutuellement. Quand ils se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres, il faisait nuit et ils eurent la surprise de constater le départ de Réléna qui avait dû les quitter suite à un appel mystérieux. Si Quatre parut septique face à cette excuse, cela redonna le sourire à Duo et ils poursuivirent et finir la soirée dans une ambiance excellente. Le sujet ne revint jamais sur le tapis et Quatre respecta la promesse qu'il avait faite à Duo sur le chemin du retour au restaurant, il n'en parla jamais à Heero. _

_Fin du flash-back_

_ Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, conclu le brun.

Heero était dévasté, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amant puisse avoir de telles pensées et le pire dans tout ça était que ses propres actes allaient dans le sens de ce que Duo avait cru. Comment pourrait-il jamais se faire pardonner ?

_ Hum, acquiesça Quatre. Crois-moi Heero quand je te dis que ce soir là Réléna aurait pu tuer Duo de rage tellement elle était jalouse. Sa haine m'a littéralement pris à la gorge, je suffoquais quand je suis sorti du restaurant. Quant à Duo, il pensait chaque mot qu'il m'a dit ce soir-là et aujourd'hui, il reste persuadé que si tu l'as laissé partir, si tu ne t'es pas opposé à votre rupture c'est parce que tu ne l'aimais pas comme lui t'aime et que tu avais choisi Réléna. J'ai pu constater avec bonheur que ce n'était pas le cas... Du moins je l'espère …

Quatre laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend, laissant à Heero le temps d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le brun n'avait toujours pas réagi, il attrapa sa mallette de travail et y pris une pochette cartonnée. Il se leva pour la donner à Heero mais dû la lui mettre de force dans les mains tant le japonais était perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une m'a demandé de te remettre ça, avec ses excuses les plus sincères m'a t-elle dit. A vrai dire, tu te doutes que j'ai pris le temps de le lire avant de te le donner et je dois te dire que si après avoir lu ça, tu ne réagis pas, je ne pourrais plus te considérer comme mon ami et je te rayerai de ma vie Heero, sois-en assuré.

Le ton calme et posé de Quatre était plus qu'effrayant, on ne pouvait absolument pas douter de sa parole quand il prenait cette voix là et la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux laissa Heero perplexe. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ce dossier pour que son ami réagisse ainsi ?

Il le lut, il le relut pour être sûr et il le feuilleta une troisième fois, abasourdi par ce qu'il y lisait, ce qu'il voyait sur les photos … Il avait brisé son couple, perdu ce qui faisait toute sa vie, pour ça ?

Lentement, il se leva, les yeux dans le vague quand brutalement, pris d'un accès de rage soudain, il balança le dossier contre le mur près de lui et regarda, impassible, les feuilles s'éparpiller au sol.

_ Comment le général a-t-elle pu cautionner ça ? gronda-t-il.

_ Tu le sais bien Heero, mieux que quiconque en fait, quand la reine ordonne on obéit. Chef des preventers ou non, Une ne fait pas exception à la règle.

_ Très bien, alors pourquoi maintenant me fait-elle donner ça ?

Heero ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de Quatre se voilà subitement.

_ Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que cette fois je n'ai pas renoncé et ai forcé l'entrée du palais. Parce qu'avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, Une a préféré risquer son poste et moi l'incident diplomatique plutôt que de laisser se reproduire un événement tel que celui là.

_ Putain Quatre ! Tu parles encore à mots couverts ! Dis-moi clairement ce qu'il en est !

Heero sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos, son estomac était noué et il avait du mal à déglutir, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrait le cœur dans un étau d'acier.

_ Depuis que vous êtes séparés, Duo a refusé tout autre coéquipier, il travaillait seul sur toutes les affaires et surtout il prenait des risques insensés. Tous les documents que tu as là, dit-il en désignant les nombreuses feuilles éparpillées par terre, c'est le travail de Duo. Il devait infiltrer un groupe de mercenaires soupçonnés de vendre leurs services pour des actions terroristes. Il a été tellement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il s'est déconcentré et s'est fait choper comme un bleu …

Quatre n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, toute la tension des derniers jours retombait doucement, probablement dû au soulagement de voir Heero réagir dans le bon sens. Pourtant, il subsistait une étincelle de frayeur dans le cœur de Quatre, il avait peur de la réaction de Heero quand il apprendrait …

_ Duo est à l'hôpital. En soin intensif mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger, finit-il rapidement en voyant Heero blanchir d'un coup.

Les poings de Heero se serrèrent et son cœur rata un battement. Son amour avait failli perdre la vie, il aurait put ne jamais le revoir, le tenir dans ses bras, sentir son parfum si entêtant, se perdre dans ses yeux captivant. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais … mais il avait quand même besoin de savoir. Réprimant l'envie subite qu'il avait de courir le rejoindre, il se tourna vers Quatre duquel il s'était détourné un moment pour tenter de contenir cette déferlante d'émotions.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Duo est un des meilleurs, comment peut-il être à l'hôpital ?

_ Il est peut être l'un des meilleurs Heero, mais tout le monde à ses limites. Depuis qu'il t'a quitté, c'est à peine si il a dormi et mangé, il se contente du minimum, et crois-moi je sais ce que je dis, on l'a installé de force chez nous au bout de quelques jours et jamais je ne l'ai vu si peu dormir. Il enchaînait les missions et ne se soignait que lorsque je l'y contraignait, quant à manger ou reprendre des forces, ces mots ont disparu de son vocabulaire. En clair Heero, il s'est plus ou moins laissé dépérir. Au départ, il répétait que ce n'était pas à lui de tenter de te reconquérir, que si tu l'aimais tu viendrais toi-même. J'ai eu le tort de prendre ça pour de la fierté, mais j'ai fini par me souvenir de notre discussion ce fameux soir et j'ai vite compris qu'en réalité c'était de la peur. Il était tellement persuadé que jamais vous ne vous remettriez ensemble, il avait peur de tenter une reconquête qui ne pouvait se finir, selon lui, que par un échec et de souffrir plus encore. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas cherché à te joindre malgré ce qu'il avait trouvé sur son enquête. C'est en prenant les photos que tu a vu en dernier qu'il s'est fait prendre, je ne sais pas comment. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais dans quel état ! Une cheville foulée, une entorse au coude, une arcade ouverte, des côtes cassées et un poumon perforé, c'est ce dernier point qui lui a valu les soins intensifs, plus bien sûr divers bleus, bosses et hématomes le tout accompagné d'une petite anémie à cause de la perte de sang et de son état de santé général d'avant la mission.

_ Depuis quand est-il là-bas ? demanda Heero d'une voix abattu.

_ Hier matin. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai préféré m'assurer de sa survie et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant de venir te trouver. Et j'ai bien fait, si j'étais venu de suite je n'aurai pas vu Une avant et elle n'aurait pas pu tout me dire sur ce dossier.

Ce dossier. Heero en était malade. Tout ce qu'il y avait lu lui donnait envie de tuer Réléna de ses propres mains. Il ne se contenait que pour Duo. Il allait aller le voir et le plus tôt possible, il devait juste aller trouver Milliardo avant tout et une fois fait, il serait tranquille.

_ Tu viens avec moi Quatre, dit-il en ramassant les feuilles, on va voir Milliardo et on file à l'hôpital.

Le japonais n'avait pas franchement l'air en forme mais Quatre préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire et lui emboîta le pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait au frère de la reine mais si il jugeait devoir y aller avant de passer voir Duo c'est que c'était important, Quatre le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du chef de la sécurité de Réléna, Heero frappa trois coups et entra sans attendre. Milliardo était assis à son bureau au téléphone et sa sœur était là également. Quatre grimaça intérieurement, ça sentait le conflit et il espérait être capable de contenir Heero dont il sentit d'un coup la colère croitre de façon presque exponentielle.

Le japonais s'avança dans la pièce, tentant d'ignorer la présence de la jeune femme qui l'avait salué en souriant. Sourire qu'elle perdit vite devant l'impassibilité du brun. Elle se renfrogna et jeta un regard peu amène au blond qui le lui rendit avec plaisir. A n'en pas douter, elle savait pour Duo et se doutait des raisons de sa présence au palais. Heero se posta finalement devant le bureau et attendit que Milliardo ai raccroché. Quatre se fit le plus discret possible, se fondant dans le décor.

_ Que me vaux votre visite Messieurs ? demanda Milliardo en reposant le téléphone sur son socle.

_ Je viens te présenter ma démission. répondit Heero d'une voix froide.

_ Quoi ? Mais Heero tu n'y penses pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'écria Réléna en se relevant d'un bond.

Elle s'agrippa au bras de Heero qui se retint de justesse de la gifler. Il se contenta de se dégager sèchement devant l'air ahuri de Milliardo. Dépitée, la jeune reine se rassit, l'air perdu.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je perde le peu de calme qu'il me reste Réléna, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

_ Peux-tu me donner les raisons de ce départ au moins ? intervint le frère de la jeune femme.

Heero n'était pas naïf, il savait que le ton calme et détendu de Milliardo était un leurre. Celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié le geste que le japonais venait d'avoir. Il avait beau avoir conscience que sa sœur était collante avec lui, il n'avait pas à être si sec. Elle était tout de même la reine !

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de tendre le dossier qu'il avait pris la peine de ramasser un instant plus tôt. Il attendit que le blond l'ouvre pour lui expliquer ses raisons.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, seuls les premiers attentats étaient réels, tous ceux qui ont lieu depuis plus de trois mois ont été mis en place par la très bonne amie de ta sœur, notre chère Dorothy et cela sur les ordres même de Réléna. Tu as toutes les preuves ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant la série de photographies.

On pouvait y voir Dorothy donnant une grand enveloppe à deux hommes que l'on revoyait sur une autre série en train de poser des explosifs sous un pont que la reine devait emprunter lors d'un trajet entre son palais et l'opéra qu'elle devait inaugurer. C'était sur cette mission que Duo s'était fait prendre trois jours plus tôt.

Heero avait lui même déjouer cet attentat. Il s'en souvenait très bien car il s'était justement posé des questions. La charge des explosifs était bien trop faible pour faire de réel dégâts au pont et donc véritablement attenter à la vie de la reine. Il s'était dit que peut être il s'agissait d'une erreur des terroristes. Aujourd'hui il savait et Milliardo aussi.

Ajouté aux photos se trouvait un rapport rédigé par le général Une en personne, expliquant qu'elle avait eu connaissance des agissements de la reine mais que sur ordre direct de cette dernière elle avait été contrainte de se taire et de lui conserver Heero.

S'en suivait énormément de détails sur tous les attentats orchestrés par les deux femmes et que Une n'avait pu que contempler sans pouvoir jamais rien faire au risque de perdre son poste et de laisser toutes les brigades de preventers dans un beau merdier.

Heero vit le visage de Milliardo se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Non pas qu'il n'ai pas cru Heero mais avoir les preuves sous les yeux était d'autant plus parlant.

Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu jouer une telle comédie ? Ce n'était plus de l'amour à ce stade, mais une obsession très dangereuse. Elle avait entraîné Dorothy et Une dans son délire, avait risqué sa vie en engageant des criminels et enfin elle avait déshonoré le nom des Peacecraft. Il était dans une fureur sans nom. Dire qu'il avait renoncé au trône parce qu'il la jugeait plus digne que lui d'y monter !

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, annonça Quatre en prenant la parole d'une voix grave pour la première fois.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Heero impassible, Milliardo vert de rage et Réléna livide et se demandant comment se sortir de là. Elle aurait pu arracher les yeux de Quatre tant elle était en colère.

_ Auras-tu le courage d'avouer Réléna ou devrais-je le faire à ta place ? demanda-t-il en se doutant bien de la réponse.

Si des yeux avaient pu tuer, Quatre serait mort à l'instant. Réléna ne desserrait pas les lèvres, aussi Quatre s'avança au côté de Heero qui perdait doucement patience. Le sourire ironique de Quatre s'effaça quand il fit face à Milliardo.

_ Milliardo, nous nous entendons bien et je reconnais beaucoup de qualités en toi, aussi je suis persuadé que tu feras le bon choix concernant le châtiment de ta sœur. Toutefois, tu dois savoir une dernière chose avant de prendre ta décision, l'agent qui a pris ces photos s'est fait prendre et a été tabassé par les hommes de ta sœur, il a réussi à s'échapper ce qui lui a sauvé la vie mais il est à l'hôpital dans un état grave. Il s'agit de Duo Milliardo.

_ C'est bien fait pour lui ! Il m'a volé Heero ! Je regrette seulement qu'il ne soit pas mort ! hurla Réléna en se mettant debout les poins serrés et les bras collés le long du corps. Elle avait tout de la petite fille faisant un caprice.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de réagir aux paroles de Réléna que déjà son frère s'était levé et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Duo t'a sauvé la vie et plus d'une fois ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui reprocher l'amour que lui porte Heero, personne ne choisit de qui son cœur s'éprend. Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Toi, ma sœur, comment as-tu pu ? Qu'es-tu devenue ?

Milliardo avait dépassé le stade la colère. Sa sœur le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, la main sur sa joue meurtrie. Heero et Quatre se dirent qu'ils n'avaient plus leur place ici et un certain japonais avait quelqu'un à aller voir de toute urgence. De plus, il valait mieux qu'il parte avant de tuer la reine.

_ Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Milliardo, tu peux contacter Une en cas de problème, elle a dit qu'elle t'appuierait quelle que soit ta décision, elle est persuadée que tu feras le bon choix.

Sur ces mots, Quatre attrapa le bras du japonais et le traîna dehors.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Mal.

_ C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal Heero.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser des criminels en liberté, j'ignore comment j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

_ Crois-moi, le pire que tu puisses lui faire est de la laisser vivre dans ton indifférence et dans ton absence. Vu son état émotionnel, il n'y aura pas pire châtiment pour elle.

_ Probablement, pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux. Je pense que ça s'améliorera quand j'aurai vu Duo.

_ Et bien … n'en soit pas si sûr Heero. Duo risque de ne pas être très coopératif.

Heero s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et se tourna vers son ami, un air de défi au fond des yeux.

_ Peu importe Quatre. Il m'aime toujours et je l'aime. A moi de regagner sa confiance. Je me battrai. Je ne le laisserai pas me fuir.

Quatre sourit devant l'air assuré du japonais. Ils s'occuperaient de Réléna et Milliardo plus tard, pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent, même si ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

_ Veux-tu te tenir tranquille ? gronda une voix mi-amusée mi-énervée.

_ Mais Tro … Je m'ennuie ici, lui répondit une autre voix, grognon celle-ci. Je serais aussi bien dans ma chambre et au moins je pourrai me reposer. Comment veux-tu que je récupère ici alors que les infirmières ne cessent de me déranger pour une raison ou une autre ? Et quand ce ne sont pas elles, c'est le médecin !

Duo était très irritable depuis son réveil et le pauvre Trowa avait bien du mal à le garder dans son lit. Il pensait sérieusement à l'y attacher solidement et à l'assommer, pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il n'espérait plus.

_ Et bien Duo ! Je t'ai connu plus coopératif.

_ Quatre ! s'exclama son amant, visiblement soulagé.

_ Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il sournoisement en l'embrassant rapidement.

_ Tu n'imagine pas, soupira Trowa.

_ Ok, merci, sympa pour moi, râla le blessé faussement vexé.

_ Duo tu sais bien que tu es insupportable quand tu es malade ou blessé.

_ Oaui … mais même c'est pas une raison. Je veux rentrer Quatre !

_ Pas avant au moins trois jours … de plus … tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir mais sache que si j'ai fait c'est parce que je t'aime.

L'air sérieux et inquiet de Quatre intriguèrent Duo autant qu'ils l'inquiétèrent. Qu'avait-il pu faire qui le mettrait en colère au point de lui en vouloir à ce point ? D'autant que la veille au soir c'était le blond qui l'avait généreusement engueulé pour son comportement suicidaire de ces dernières semaines.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne cherchait pas à mourir mais qu'il n'avait plus pour autant envie de vivre ? La vie sans Heero était juste un putain de purgatoire, fade et sans âme, elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue et la seule chose qui retenait sa main quand il pensait au suicide était qu'il ne voulait pas infliger ça à ses amis et surtout, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Réléna. Il lui restait tout de même un minimum d'orgueil !

C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami avait pu … Non ! Il n'aurait pas osé lui faire ce coup là ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_ On va te laisser maintenant, il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de te voir.

Cette seule réponse suffit à Duo pour comprendre qu'il avait vu juste.

_ Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant totalement paniqué. Non ! Pas lui ! Je peux pas. Me fais pas ça Quatre s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il.

_ Je t'aime Duo, tu es mon ami, mon frère, ne l'oublie pas, se contenta de répondre le blond en le repoussant doucement sur son lit.

Duo savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le repousser, il se réveillait seulement et était encore sous le coup de la morphine. Il ne fit rien, restant assis sur son lit l'air hagard, quand ses amis poussèrent la porte pour sortir, laissant la place à un Heero qui ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser.

Le japonais savait que le combat qu'il allait mener serait sans doute le plus difficile mais aussi le plus important de sa vie. Et pour la première fois, il avait peur d'échouer.

C'est presque en tremblant qu'il s'avança vers le lit où Duo restait assis comme si il ne le voyait pas. Heero n'osait pas le toucher et pourtant il en crevait d'envie. Le prendre contre lui et respirer son parfum, le rassurer, le cajoler, se faire pardonner ses semaines de tortures par sa seule faute.

_ Duo ? murmura-t-il .

Le jeune homme blessé ne réagissant pas, Heero s'approcha un peu plus, se mettant lui-même à la torture. Etre si près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher était un vrai calvaire.

_ Duo ? insista-t-il encore.

Il allait tendre une main incertaine vers lui quand, soudain, l'américain se redressa et recula brutalement.

_ Ne me touche pas !

C'étaient les premiers mots que Duo lui adressaient depuis depuis plus de deux mois et finalement Heero se dit qu'il aurait peut être préféré qu'il reste muet. La colère sourde mêlée de panique contenues dans la voix de son amour lui perforait le cœur.

Il stoppa net son avancée pour ne pas le brusquer plus et attendit qu'il retrouve un semblant de calme. Voyant que ce ne serait pas chose aisée et bien décidé à prouver à Duo qu'il ne se laisserait pas décourager, il s'installa dans le fauteuil pour les visiteurs sans le lâcher des yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Quatre s'en mêle ? Putain ! Il souffrait déjà assez physiquement, il aurait au moins pu lui accorder un peu de répit ! Lui qui espérait que la morphine l'aiderait à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, lui permettant de passer au moins une nuit sans penser au japonais, il en était pour ses frais.

Duo ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre d'hôpital et à n'en pas douter le japonais ne se laisserait pas virer comme ça. Il craignait trop ce qui pourrait se passer. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler de nouveau par Heero. Il ne l'aimait pas, les faits l'avaient plus que prouvé, et si il était venu par pitié ou espérant profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part pour tirer son coup ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

_ Pourquoi es-tu venu Heero ? dit-il en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

_ Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi … et que j'avais terriblement envie de te voir.

_ Hmpf ! Envie de me voir ? Et comme par hasard ton envie de me voir coïncide parfaitement avec le moment où je me retrouve ici et affaibli ! Tu me prends pour un con ? Va-t-en !

Duo s'énervait, preuve qu'il était émotionnellement perturbé et donc qu'il éprouvait encore bien des sentiments pour lui, restait à le lui faire admettre, ce serait la première étape.

_ J'ai eu une discussion avec Quatre.

_ Le traître !

_ Non. L'ami.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, aussi enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

_ Si il n'avait pas été là, il y a énormément de choses que j'aurai ignoré, peut être pour toujours. J'ai cru qu'aucun de nos amis n'étaient venus me voir ou n'avaient cherché à me joindre parce qu'ils étaient de ton côté et qu'ils m'en voulaient, en réalité je sais aujourd'hui que Réléna les en a empêché. Je sais aussi pour les faux attentats et Milliardo le sait également, il se chargera de son cas, c'était soit ça, soit je la tuais de mes mains.

Duo leva vers lui des yeux étonnés et Heero s'en réjouit, il espérait le faire réagir ainsi. Il le laissa ruminer tout ça, il voulait qu'il vienne chercher ses réponses de lui-même. C'était un peu lâche mais ça le rassurerait de voir que le natté avait peut être encore envie de sauver leur couple lui aussi. Le temps lui parut interminable.

_ La tuer ? Mais …

Duo ne comprenait plus. D'accord, elle avait largement dépassé les limites et il avait même failli y passer mais le brun était amoureux d'elle, non ? Alors dans ce cas, il devrait être de son côté, non ?

_ Mais quoi Duo ?

_ Tu n'es pas avec elle ?

_ Je te l'ai toujours dit. Je n'aime pas Réléna. Je la considérais comme une très une bonne amie mais aujourd'hui il paraît évident que je ne peux que la haïr.

_ Pourquoi ?

Heero ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Le fait qu'ils soient en train de parler de la reine au lieu de parler d'eux ou bien le fait que Duo ai l'air sincèrement étonné que Heero puisse en vouloir à la jeune femme.

_ Mais enfin elle a manqué te tuer ! s'écria-t-il en perdant son sang-froid.

Devant l'air interloqué et choqué de Duo, il se calma et se leva pour se poster en face de lui. Faisant fi du mouvement de recul du natté, il attrapa son menton d'une main pour s'assurer qu'il ne détournerait pas les yeux, il devait voir la sincérité dans son regard.

_ C'est toi que j'aime Duo, toi seul, depuis toujours.

Duo secoua la tête en s'arrachant de l'emprise de Heero. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il mentait forcément. Il avait perdu Réléna alors il se rabattait sur lui, oui, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Si il l'avait vraiment aimé, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

_ Je te jure Duo que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

_ C'est impossible. Tu mens. Si tu m'avais aimé, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir, on n'en serait pas arrivé là, tu aurais mis un frein aux agissements de Réléna bien plus tôt.

Duo était quelqu'un de particulièrement buté et si Heero avait toujours trouvé jusque là que c'était une qualité, à cet instant, il penchait plus pour l'autre vision des choses, à savoir que l'américain était une vraie tête de mule bornée.

_ J'ai été maladroit c'est vrai et …

_ Maladroit ? Tu appelles ça de la maladresse toi que de délaisser celui que tu prétends aimer pour accourir au moindre sifflement d'une soit-disant amie ? s'indigna Duo. Tu sais Heero, si tu avais été honnête avec moi, si tu m'avais quitté franchement pour te mettre avec elle, je l'aurai compris et accepté même si j'en aurai cruellement souffert mais ce que tu as fait …

Duo s'interrompit, des sanglots dans la gorge et le cœur du brun se serra à le voir si malheureux. Comment avait-il pu passer tant de temps près de lui sans jamais remarqué ce malêtre ? Il voulait tant le réconforter mais il était certain que Duo ne se laisserait jamais faire.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs venait de se rallonger, de toute évidence épuisé, et gardait les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur. Heero baissa la tête, cela s'avérait plus dur que prévu.

_ Duo … soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais crois-moi je regagnerai ta confiance, je te prouverai que c'est toi que j'aime et que ça a toujours été le cas. Je me ferai pardonner, je t'en fais la promesse …

_ Tu perdras ton temps … répondit simplement Duo d'une voix terne, prouvant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot du japonais.

Heero secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces dernières paroles.

_ Peu importe … j'y passerai ma vie si il le faut pour expier mes erreurs, tu le vaux largement.

Duo tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Heero était ravi, il avait fait exprès d'utiliser cette expression, la même que celle que Duo avait utilisé lors de sa discussion avec Quatre. Ce fut donc sur un dernier sourire d'espoir et un regard brillant de conviction qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Duo ruminer tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

.

_ Duo ! Tu es prêt ?

Quatre s'impatientait, le natté avait vingt minute de retard et il était maintenant en train de monter l'escalier pour aller le chercher dans sa chambre alors que son compagnon les attendait dans la voiture.

Il défroissa inconsciemment des plis de son smoking pourtant impeccable et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. Duo était sur son lit, à moitié habillé ou à moitié déshabillé, c'était difficile à déterminer en fait.

L'américain, les yeux dans le vague, l'avait forcément entendu entrer mais ne réagissait pas pour autant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Quatre. Tu as vu l'heure ? On est en retard et ça le fait clairement pas !

_ En fait … allez-y sans moi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il s'y attendait à vrai dire mais là … au dernier moment.

_ Même pas en rêve, finis de t'habiller et on y va. Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Duo se redressa d'un bond et fixa son ami.

_ Je n'ai jamais été un enfant Quatre ! gronda-t-il.

Le blond le savait. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais au moins il était debout. Il en profita pour s'approcher rapidement et l'attraper à bras le corps. Avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf », Duo se vit habiller en quatrième vitesse.

Les mains de Quatre étaient partout. Sa chemise fut boutonnée jusqu'en haut, lui attirant un sifflement quand il chercha son air, elle fut rentrée dans son pantalon alors qu'il virait à l'écarlate et il ne put souffler que quand le blond se détourna pour attraper sa cravate.

_ Quatre ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné. Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas !

_ Oh que si Duo ! Cette situation n'a que trop duré et en plus Wufei ne te le pardonnerai jamais et tu le sais.

Quatre était très énervé. Non seulement il avait pu constater par lui-même le désespoir sans fond qui habitait toujours Duo mais en plus il s'étendait désormais au japonais. L'acharnement de ce dernier, si il était remarquable en tout point, commençait doucement à s'amenuiser.

Dès le lendemain de sa visite à l'hôpital, Heero avait commencé à prendre le taureau par les cornes bien décidé qu'il était à ne pas se laisser éjecter de la vie de son américain, même si il avait en quelque sorte lui-même provoqué cette situation.

Il avait attendu deux jours et avait profité que Duo soit en train de passer des examens de contrôle pour aller dans sa chambre et mettre en place les premières pièces de son plan. Puisque Duo ne voulait pas le voir, il ne le brusquerait pas mais cela ne l'empêchait de lui faire sentir sa présence et sa volonté.

Il se contenta donc de lui déposer un sac empli d'affaires qu'il avait laissé chez eux ou que Heero venait d'acheter et qui lui manquerait forcément, surtout dans un hôpital ennuyeux à mourir. En revenant dans sa chambre, l'américain eut donc la surprise de trouver les derniers livres de ses auteurs préférés, son lecteur de musique, un lecteur de films avec tous ses films préférés, des vêtements qu'il adorait et qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de revenir chercher, notamment un sweet super confortable que le brun lui avait offert sur un coup de tête et dans lequel il passait la plupart de ses soirées, ses bonbons préférés et … un album avec des photos d'eux.

Heero appris par Quatre que Duo avait été très touché et très surpris mais il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de l'intéressé, il s'en doutait et ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il entama le deuxième acte et se rendit chez Quatre et Trowa avant que Duo n'y retourne après sa sortie d'hôpital.

Lorsque le natté retrouva sa chambre d'amis attitré, il put constater quelques changements. Notamment le matelas. Il aimait par-dessus tout le matelas à eau qu'ils avaient installés chez eux et il lui manquait, Heero s'en était douté et en avait installé un sur son lit d'emprunt. Il avait revu la déco en ramenant les tableaux et photographies que Duo avait accroché partout dans leur chambre. Il voulait rappeler à Duo le confort et la chaleur de leur foyer, que lui-même avait oublié l'espace de quelques temps, espérant que celui-ci finirait par lui manquer.

Quand il avait demandé à Quatre la réaction que Duo avait eu, celui-ci avait détourné les yeux, gêné de lui avouer que le natté avait pleuré pendant deux jours en refusant de mettre les pieds dans sa chambre et dormant dans le salon. Il rassura cependant Heero qui avait viré au blanc en lui racontant comment Trowa l'y avait trainé de force et que, depuis, il était presque impossible de l'en déloger.

Il ne réintégra les preventers que lorsque Duo put également reprendre le service, soit un mois après sa mésaventure. Puisque le natté n'allait pas encore sur le terrain, il demanda à rester dans les bureaux également. Ils se croisaient donc régulièrement et ça pour la première fois depuis leur discussion à l'hôpital, même si Duo faisait tout pour l'éviter et détournait les yeux à chaque fois.

Son petit manège dura plusieurs semaines mais Heero sentait bien qu'il faiblissait devant ses attentions et il espérait que bientôt ils pourraient au moins se parler un peu. Parce que le japonais n'avait pas renoncé, il voulait pousser Duo à sortir de sa réserve, quitte à provoquer un affrontement, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il réagisse, tout plutôt que cette apparente indifférence qu'il savait feinte.

Par exemple, lorsqu'il apprenait que Duo était arrivé très tôt au bureau, il profitait d'un moment où il quittait son poste pour une raison ou une autre et lui amenait de quoi déjeuner. Toujours des plats dont il raffolait et si l'américain ne lui disait toujours rien, il savait qu'il était touché par ses attentions grâce à Quatre qui jouait à merveille le rôle d'intermédiaire.

Tous les deux furent extatiques le jour où Duo accorda quelques mots à Heero. Pas grand chose certes mais c'était un début et ils devaient remercier Une pour cela, elle avait fait en sorte de les mettre sur le même dossier et Duo avait bien été obligé de lui parler.

Ce que Heero avait considéré comme un vrai pas en avant c'était surtout le fait que Duo ne s'était pas contenté de lui parler de l'affaire mais avait à plusieurs reprises échangés des phrases, somme toute très banales, avec lui … Alors il espérait que bientôt peut être il craquerait et se rendrait à l'évidence, en clair qu'il lui reviendrait, mais les semaines avaient passé …

Quatre en avait longuement parlé plusieurs fois avec Heero et il savait que cette soirée serait une étape cruciale, voire décisive car plus le temps passait et plus Heero perdait espoir. De son côté, l'américain souffrait énormément de cette proximité et de ses attentions, tout comme il en était dépendant. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait y mettre un terme coûte que coûte et qu'il était impératif que Duo vienne.

_ Duo, nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois, il est hors de question que tu manques cette soirée ! Tu sais que Wufei a prévu de faire sa demande ce soir, tu dois être là !

Duo se mordit la lèvre, dépité. C'était égoïste en effet mais il craignait tellement cette soirée. Quatre le savait bien pourtant. Tout comme lui savait parfaitement ce que Wufei voulait, il en parlait assez ces derniers temps. Le chinois comptait profiter de la soirée de réveillon des preventers pour demander sa compagne en mariage. Tous les ans, en effet, les preventers se réunissaient une semaine avant Noël pour fêter ensemble le réveillon avant de le fêter dans leur famille respective pour ceux qui n'étaient pas d'astreinte.

_Flash-back_

__ Je ne peux pas Quatre, tu ne comprends pas, dit Duo en secouant la tête. _

_Il se détourna de la fenêtre du salon de son ami pour prendre place dans un fauteuil. _

__ Parfait. Alors explique-moi, répondit le blond sans se départir de son flegme apparent. _

_Disant cela, Quatre s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de l'américain et croisa les jambes avant de poser les mains dessus en un signe évident d'attente. Quatre voulait surtout montrer à Duo qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. De toute façon, ils étaient chez Quatre et Trowa et le natté ne pourrait pas fuir bien loin. _

_Duo ouvrit la bouche une première fois mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme coincé au fond de sa gorge. En fait, c'était surtout un ressenti, un sentiment d'anxiété profond à l'annonce de la soirée et par conséquent il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus._

__ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

__ De quelle sorte ? demanda Quatre intrigué. _

__ De … depuis quelques temps … j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui résister … il est trop près de moi, au bureau … partout … et toutes ses attentions … il est si prévenant et même … mon Dieu je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça de Heero un jour mais … il est si … romantique ! _

_Duo s'arrêta un moment, fermant les yeux pour retrouver une respiration normale, heureusement pour Quatre car si il avait pu voir le petit sourire que le blond tentait de cacher, nul doute qu'il y aurait eu une mort inexpliquée au journal télé du soir. _

__ Je ne veux pas lui céder ! reprit Duo avec plus de véhémence. Il est … Je … Nous deux à nouveau c'est impossible ! C'était déjà une erreur la première fois, maintenant je n'ai même plus son amitié ! _

__ Tu as son amour ! C'est bien mieux ! s'exclama Quatre._

_Duo se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation. _

__ Je n'ai ni la force ni le courage de croire de nouveau à un futur possible pour nous deux. … Je crois que je vais demander une mutation … _

_Quatre cette fois était bloqué. Il resta là, à le dévisager, bouche entrouverte et les poings le démangeant dangereusement. Il fit un effort surhumain pour prendre sur lui et parler le plus calmement possible. _

__ Tu es stupide Duo. Heero t'aime plus que tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues de vous faire souffrir tous les deux. C'est cruel et inutile. _

_Les yeux de Duo montraient très clairement à quel point il était blessé de ce que Quatre venait de lui dire. Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? _

__ Écoute Quatre, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne peux pas retenter une histoire avec Heero malgré tout mon amour pour lui, je ne survivrai pas à un nouvel échec, affirma Duo d'une voix sèche. _

_Fin du flash-back_

_ Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger Duo. Fais moi confiance.

L'américain ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête en signe de résignation et attrapa son manteau.

…

La fête battait son plein. La nourriture et l'alcool étaient présents en abondance, la décoration faite avec goût, la lumière tamisée et la musique agréable. Partout les discussions allaient bon train, entrecoupées d'éclats de rire.

Les invités étaient répartis en plusieurs tables rondes d'une douzaine de personnes et bien sûr les ex pilotes se trouvaient tous rassemblés autour de Sally qui venait de dire « OUI ! » à un Wufei aux anges .

Duo évitait soigneusement tout contact même visuel avec le japonais. Si celui n'en était pas surpris, il en souffrait tout de même et cela commençait à être difficile pour Quatre. Les sentiments et la tension exacerbée qui régnait à la table commençaient à le rendre dingue.

Brusquement, il se leva et attrapa Trowa par le poignet pour le tirer sur la piste de danse, le tout sans un mot. Si certains, comme Sally, trouvèrent ça mignon, d'autres, comme Duo ou Heero, savaient pertinemment ce qui avait fait fuir l'empathe.

Si Duo avait pu éviter Heero au maximum depuis le début de la soirée, maintenant que tout le monde commençait à se lever pour aller danser, il savait que dans peu de temps, ils seraient seuls à la table.

C'est donc avec l'espoir d'échapper à une confrontation qu'il anticipa et se dépêcha de rejoindre la piste de danse. Il commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, laissant sur son passage des yeux vagabonds qui s'égaraient allégrement sur sa personne. Il s'en moquait pourtant éperdument. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se trouver quelqu'un, surtout que tout ceux présents étaient des collègues et ça c'était hors de question.

Heero devenait fou à le regarder ainsi, et tous ces vautours qui lui tournaient autour. Beaucoup avait attendu impatiemment leur rupture pour tenter leur chance et si pour l'instant, ils s'y étaient tous cassé les dents, Heero craignait que ce soir Duo ne cède. Il devait prendre les devants, il en avait parlé avec Quatre et il savait que Duo était à bout. Il devait à tout prix le faire craquer ce soir et pour ça il allait devoir mettre le paquet.

Il se leva tranquillement en cherchant surtout à ne pas se faire remarquer et parti voir la personne qui s'occupait de la programmation musicale. Après lui avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, il se rendit sur la piste de danse. Il la traversa droit vers Duo, se moquant totalement des regards surpris, curieux ou même moqueurs qu'il pouvait croiser; il n'avait qu'une cible, qu'une mission, qu'un but … Duo.

Celui-ci ne s'était rendu compte de rien, perdu qu'il était dans les méandres de son esprit, son corps indépendant de ce dernier continuait à se mouvoir avec grâce et aisance au son de la musique. C'est l'arrêt brutal de celle-ci qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ce faisant, son regard fut capturé aussitôt par deux perles cobalt d'une intensité incroyable.

Il en aurait sursauté si il n'avait pas été captivé ainsi. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver face à face avec celui qu'il tentait d'éviter plus que tout, surtout sur la piste de danse. Perdus tous deux dans cette contemplation douloureuse, ils ne prêtèrent guère attention aux paroles du général Une qui résonnaient à travers le micro. Ils reprirent leurs esprits vers la fin de son intervention, Heero en secouant la tête et Duo en clignant bêtement des yeux, comme pour rompre l'envoûtement.

_ … c'est donc pour cela que je vous demande de dormir dans cet hôtel ce soir, on se partagera les chambres, mais les consignes sont très claires, la tempête de neige qui arrive sur nous va être très violente et je vous interdis formellement de prendre la route dans ces conditions, j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes, je ne veux pas en perdre un parce qu'il aura eu la bonne idée de vouloir rentrer chez lui ! C'est clair ?

Un « Oui général » retentissant et la musique reprit de plus belle. Tout le monde s'était remis à danser, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, toujours debout et immobiles sur la piste, à part quelques paires d'yeux curieux, turquoise, émeraude et onyx.

Si les deux anciens pilotes n'avaient pas vraiment écouté, ils avaient tout de même saisis l'essentiel, tout comme ils avaient remarqué que la soirée était repartie.

Pourtant, aucun des deux n'osait parler ou bouger. Duo, parce qu'il se demandait ce que Heero pouvait bien avoir encore manigancé et ce dernier parce que bizarrement, en se trouvant là devant l'homme de sa vie, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance et il avait peur de la tenter. Peur d'échouer.

Il ne retrouva son assurance légendaire qu'aux premières notes de la chanson suivante. Le programmateur semblait s'être souvenu de sa requête. Comme sur pilote automatique, il tendit la main vers Duo, l'invitant sans prononcer un mot.

Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes mais finalement accepta, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il voulait le fuir et là, il acceptait une danse. Était-ce la détermination brillante dans les yeux du japonais ? Ou, peut-être, une façon de lui dire adieu ?

Duo ferma les yeux aussitôt qu'il sentit la chaleur des bras de Heero autour de lui. Seigneur ! Ça lui avait tant manqué. Ce sentiment d'être enfin complet, de se sentir protégé de tout, à l'abri des agressions extérieurs. Mais quand l'agression venait de cette chaleur même, comment ne pas souffrir à vouloir mourir ?

Il savait qu'il regretterait de s'être laissé aller ainsi quand ils leur faudrait se séparer, mais pour l'instant il se laissait aller à écouter les paroles, si Heero avait choisi cette chanson c'était pour une bonne raison, il voulait lui passer un message.

Le japonais, lui, avait laissé échapper un soupir de plaisir au contact de Duo contre lui. Il ignorait pourquoi Duo avait accepté mais pour le moment il s'en moquait, il était dans ses bras, c'était la seule vérité vraiment importante du moment. Aux premiers pas de danse, il pria intérieurement pour que Duo fasse attention aux paroles.

They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade  
_Ils ne t'avaient pas là d'où je viens  
Je ne savais pas que le meilleur était à venir  
Ma vie a commencé quand j'ai vu ton visage  
Et j'entends ton rire comme une sérénade_

Duo sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il ne les ferma que plus fort, espérant naïvement qu'ainsi elles ne s'en échapperaient pas. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Les mots de la chanteuse était un baume sur son cœur meurtri. Les mots que Heero ne lui avait jamais dit, il les entendait enfin.

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
_Combien de temps veux-tu être aimé  
Est-ce que l'éternité suffit, est-ce que l'éternité suffit  
Combien de temps veux-tu être aimé  
Est-ce que l'éternité suffit  
Car je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais tomber_

Cette fois, Duo pleurait franchement, tout en silence, la tête posée sur l'épaule du brun, il se fondait complètement contre son corps. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et Duo n'arrivait plus à penser. Devait-il, pouvait-il y croire encore comme tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une chimère passagère ?

I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you  
_Je me glisse dans le lit pendant que tu dors  
Pour me tenir contre toi et sentir ton souffle sur moi  
__Il y aura tellement de choses à faire demain  
Alors cette nuit je sombrerais dans un rêve avec toi_

Duo se rappela alors les nuits pendant la guerre quand Heero se glissait doucement dans le lit contre lui pour échapper à ses cauchemars, ne trouvant de réconfort que près de lui, même si le lendemain ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

A l'époque, il s'était dit que la confiance que lui portait le soldat parfait s'étendait jusque dans le domaine du privé, dans l'intimité, et pas seulement sur les champs de batailles. Pendant la trop courte période où ils avaient été ensemble, il s'était dit que c'était de l'amour. Mais après leur rupture, il ne s'était plus rien dit … Avait-il eu raison en fait ? Dans ce cas, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, qui le protégeait de ses démons ?

Une vague de culpabilité envahie l'américain à cette pensée. Quatre avait donc raison quand il disait que Duo les faisait souffrir tous les deux et ce dernier en prenait réellement conscience à ce moment précis.

Heero ne comprit pas pourquoi, d'un coup, l'étreinte de Duo sur son corps se fit plus forte, mais il sentit parfaitement les gouttes d'eau glisser dans son cou et il raffermit lui aussi sa prise sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant.

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

Heero priait comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui qui n'était pas croyant implorait à cet instant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que Duo ouvre les yeux et reconnaisse son amour, pour qu'il lui revienne … parce que comment vivre sans l'amour de celui qu'on aime, sans sa présence et sa chaleur ? Sans ses yeux brillant de joie ? Sans la douceur de ses cheveux sur son torse le matin au réveil ?

Il avait tellement d'amour à lui apporter, à lui qui en avait tant manqué étant enfant. Heero, lui, n'avait pas eu conscience d'en manquer, il n'avait su ce qu'était l'amour qu'en rencontrant Duo et on n'est pas en manque de quelque chose que l'on ignore ; alors que Duo avait perdu l'amour de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Une par une, la mort les avait cueilli, le laissant orphelin un nombre incalculable de fois.

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade  
_Pendant que tu erres dans ce monde troublé  
A la recherche de toutes les belles choses  
Il te suffit de fermer les yeux quand tu es à des kilomètres de distance  
Pour entendre ma voix comme une sérénade_

Heero le connaissait si bien... Il savait tout de ses envies de voyager à travers le monde, de découvrir toutes les merveilles épargnées par la guerre. Ils avaient longuement parlé tous les deux des endroits où ils iraient en premier dès qu'ils auraient des vacances.

Duo comprit enfin que si le japonais lui avait promis tout ça c'était qu'il l'aimait vraiment, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air pour lui faire plaisir.

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

En réalité, il avait toujours été tellement persuadé que personne ne pourrait l'aimer, lui qui apportait mort et désolation autour de lui, qu'il avait pris l'amour de Heero pour une passade, une erreur du japonais qu'il rectifierait très vite. Il n'y avait pas cru du tout, il s'était complu dans cette histoire qui pour lui serait forcément éphémère.

Il tombait de haut mais paradoxalement il tombait dans le bon sens. Il découvrait qu'il avait fausse route sur toute la ligne et il prenait enfin conscience de l'immensité et de la ferveur de l'amour que le japonais lui portait depuis le départ.

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

La chanson prit fin et ils durent se séparer. Jamais un si petit geste ne leur avait paru si difficile. A contrecœur, Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte du brun pour lui faire face. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue de Duo et passa son pouce doucement dessus en une douce caresse. Lentement, hésitant et peu sûr de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple contact, fugace et bref, puis se recula à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent en silence plusieurs secondes, Heero cherchant une approbation dans les yeux de l'américain. Il n'y lut que de la surprise, abattu, il baissa les yeux et sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Duo-kun, merci pour cette danse, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Et avant que Duo n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ou de réagir, Heero avait disparu au milieu des autres danseurs. Il se passa lentement les doigts sur ses lèvres, se demandant si il avait rêvé ou si Heero l'avait bien embrassé avant de s'enfuir. Et d'ailleurs … pourquoi s'était-il enfui alors que pour la première fois Duo était prêt à se laisser aller ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé dans ce cas ? N'était-ce rien d'autre qu'un baiser d'adieu ? Heero abandonnait alors ?

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais Duo venait de réaliser que si il ne bougeait pas très vite, il le perdrait définitivement alors qu'il venait enfin de comprendre la portée de son amour. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas souvenu de leur anniversaire ? Lanniversaire de leur premier baiser, de ce jour où ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et s'étaient unis pour la première fois.

Heero marcha droit devant lui, évitant sans les voir les couples de danseurs et les divers obstacles sur son chemin. Il avait abandonné. Il avait échoué. Cette danse, cette chanson, c'était sa dernière tentative. Il comprenait ce que Duo avait voulu dire quand il l'avait quitté, se battre seul pour sauver un couple qui n'en était déjà plus un était épuisant et décourageant. Il avait été aveugle et négligent et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. Il devrait réapprendre à vivre sans Duo. Mais comment ? …

Ses pas l'avait porté jusque dans l'entrée de l'hôtel et il sortit sans même y prêter attention. L'air glacial lui sauta au visage et le vent s'engouffra dans le moindre interstice laissé par ses vêtements, les flocons de neige lui piquait le visage comme des milliers d'abeilles furieuses.

Il frissonna mais les séquelles de son entraînement de jeunesse lui permirent de faire presque abstraction de la tempête qui s'élevait. Et quand bien même, ce n'était qu'une bien faible punition pour avoir laissé passer sa chance de rendre heureux l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, il savait qu'il aurait pu offrir à Duo tout ce qui lui manquait.

Il en était là de ses pensées, évitant soigneusement mais par automatisme les tourbillons de neige de plus en plus violents quand il vit se dessiner devant lui la silhouette fantomatique du portail de l'hôtel.

_ Heerooooo !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'américain venir vers lui, luttant contre le vent. Il avait l'air furieux pour le peu que Heero pouvait en voir.

_ D... commença-t-il

_ Oh toi le suicidaire attends ton tour ! gronda Duo. C'est à moi de parler mais pas ici ! Ramène ton joli petit cul à l'intérieur avant que je ne te laisse te transformer en bonhomme de neige, au moins ça ferait ton sur ton avec ta réputation d'iceberg !

Heero était scotché par la vision de Duo, furieux, les cheveux dans le vent, les joues rougies par le froid, sa veste de costume qui volait derrière lui, il était sublime. Le brun secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, tout autour d'eux se couvrait d'une épaisse couverture blanche, eux y compris, il fallait retourner à l'hôtel et vite, avant de ne plus retrouver le chemin. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu de sortir par ce temps. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait vraiment réfléchi, il avait juste eu un besoin violent de sortir prendre l'air. Pour le coup s'était réussi !

Il s'avança alors que Duo était sur le point de se jeter à sa gorge pour l'étriper et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le tira à lui et finalement rebroussa chemin. Il avait bien envie de savoir ce qui avait poussé Duo a affronter le blizzard pour venir le chercher.

_ Mais … ! commença Duo, furieux.

_ Il faut rentrer.

Bref, court, concis, Heero. Duo fulminait mais devait bien reconnaître que le japonais avait raison. Il ravala sa colère le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel mais se promit de ne pas laisser passer cette histoire. Ils avaient des choses à régler !

Ils mirent plus de temps que prévu à retrouver leur route. Heero ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné et le parc n'était pas si grand mais malgré la faible lumière qui leur parvenait des fenêtres de l'hôtel, ils ne distinguaient plus grand chose. Le blizzard s'intensifiait, un épais brouillard de neige leur bouchait la vue, ils ne voyaient rien à cinq mètres devant eux.

En outre, ils étaient à peine couverts, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de mettre un manteau ou autre avant de sortir et ils commençaient à geler. Leur peau avait bleuie et ils ne sentaient plus les extrémités de leur corps. Duo sentit la fatigue des derniers jours rappliquer à vitesse V et certaines de ses blessures lui rappeler leur existence, puis il ne sentit plus rien.

Ce fut Heero qui tira Duo dans le hall de l'entrée, puisant dans ses dernières force, il le pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la réception où une hôtesse horrifiée par leur état s'empressa de leur remettre une clé et de prendre la commande du japonais.

_ Vous n'aurez besoin de rien d'autre Messieurs vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée de les voir si frigorifiés.

_ Non, seulement ce que je vous ai demandé et après qu'on ne nous dérange plus. Merci.

Sur ces quelques mots, Heero recala le corps de Duo contre lui et entra dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé dans la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il y fit couler un bain chaud et après s'être dévêtu, il en fit de même pour Duo qui était toujours sans connaissance. Nul doute que l'américain n'aurait pas apprécié et l'aurait accusé d'en profiter mais l'instant était critique si il voulait que le natté conserve tous ses doigts et orteils intacts.

Ce ne fut que presque une heure plus tard, réchauffé et rhabillé, que Duo émergea de la torpeur hypothermique dans laquelle il avait plongé pour se trouver au chaud dans un lit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de comprendre où il était et comment il y était arrivé. Assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il se releva et repoussa la couverture, dévoilant par la même le corps à ses côtés.

Heero était étendu près de lui, sur le flanc et le fixait sans rien dire. Duo se releva d'un bond et le fixa avec colère. Le japonais s'y attendait et il sortit lui aussi du lit mais beaucoup plus calmement. Une fois face à Duo, il ne put qu'encaisser sans broncher le coup de poing qu'il se prit en pleine tête. Il aurait une belle marque c'était certain.

_ Crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Heero tiqua un instant, il ne savait pas trop si Duo parlait du baiser ou de sa fuite et à voir la tête que Duo faisait à cet instant, lui-même devait se poser la question. Le silence qui s'installa devint très vite pesant et Duo sentit sa colère vaciller devant le regard tendre de Heero sur lui. Il secoua la tête, tout cette histoire devenait ridicule, c'était en train de dégénérer. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Il soupira, une main sur son front.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu invité à danser, toi qui déteste ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé pour t'enfuir après ? Je ne te comprend pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne te comprendrais jamais, finit-il d'une voix basse.

Heero soupira à son tour et s'approcha de Duo qui se retrouva acculé contre le mur de la chambre. Devant son air de chiot apeuré, Heero arrêta son avancée.

_ Écoute Duo, on a un gros problème de timing. On est jamais en phase. Il faut absolument y remédier. Tout ça a pris une telle ampleur … J'ai parfaitement conscience que tout est de ma faute, j'ai été aveugle et négligent et je t'ai perdu pour ça. Quand j'ai enfin retrouvé la raison c'est toi qui ne voulait plus croire … Tout ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est si il est vraiment trop tard, si je t'ai définitivement perdu ? demanda Heero une once d'espoir dans la voix.

_ Tout à l'heure … ce baiser … c'était un adieu ? l'interrogea Duo sans répondre à sa question, les yeux baissés.

_ Oui … lui avoua-t-il, tu n'avais eu aucune réaction et j'en ai déduit qu'il était trop tard mais puisque tu m'as suivi …commença-t-il avant de s'avancer précipitamment et de relever le visage de Duo, se collant à lui. Dis-moi que tout n'est pas perdu, que tu m'aimes encore.

_ Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Heero, lui répondit le natté avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

La proximité du japonais le rendait trop fébrile pour réfléchir correctement. Les souvenirs de leur danse lui revinrent avec force et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder tout de suite, de nombreuses choses devaient être éclaircies.

_ Le problème n'était pas là Heero. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé, sinon peut être qu'ils sont devenus de plus en plus forts mais ils ont toujours été là dit-il en mettant la main sur son cœur. Le problème est que ma confiance en toi avait disparu. Tous les moments où j'ai eu besoin de toi, les moments où j'étais seul, triste, fatigué, tu n'étais pas avec moi mais avec elle et quand j'ai voulu t'ouvrir les yeux tu as refusé de le voir. C'est ça qui nous a détruit.

_ Tu dit « avait disparu », puis-je en déduire qu'elle est revenue ?

Heero ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

_ Disons que tu as montré une facette de toi ces derniers temps qui ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Je dois admettre que toutes tes attentions, même si elles m'ont beaucoup déstabilisé au départ, m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être ainsi, tellement que ça m'a fait peur et il y a peu je songeais encore à partir mais … je crois que j'aime encore plus ce nouveau toi et que je serais finalement incapable de m'éloigner conclu-t-il d'une petite voix.

Duo ne bougea plus et laissa à Heero le temps de comprendre. Ce dernier le fixa, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux si doux qui lui faisaient face, dans ce petit sourire hésitant. Il l'attrapa par la taille, relâchant son visage pour le serrer fort contre son torse. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, se pliant un peu car Duo était légèrement plus petit.

_ Duo, dit-il la voix brisée par l'émotion. Duo-kun... Je ne te mérite pas, je t'ai tellement fait souffrir … Je te jure de ne plus jamais te laisser, je préférerai mourir que de revivre ces derniers mois. Je t'aime tant, j'ai l'impression que l'amour que je te porte est si fort que tout le monde le voit, je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse le mettre en doute un jour et surtout pas toi, ce n'est pas que je te prenais pour acquis, c'est juste que mon amour pour toi me semblait si évident, si visible que je …

_ Stop, le coupa Duo d'une voix douce et rassurante. Ne te justifie plus, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté, moi aussi je nous ai fait souffrir alors arrêtons là nos excuses lamentables. Je ne veux retenir qu'une chose de tout ça, nous nous aimons et nous sommes très cons.

Disant cela, l'américain s'était un peu retiré de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui faire un magnifique sourire. Heero porta ses mains au visage de Duo une nouvelle fois et le caressa, il semblait ne pas y croire. Il avait la chance de le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, et c'était effectivement la seule réalité importante. Il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser.

Duo se tendit, des centaines de papillons tourbillonnaient dans son ventre, ses jambes tremblaient comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Il attendit impatiemment, yeux fermés, que les lèvres de son compagnon se posent sur les siennes mais un coup sec à la porte les fit sursauter.

_ Service d'étage !

Heero se détacha après un coup d'œil d'excuse et un léger grognement de frustration et alla ouvrir. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses, un pot de chocolat chaud et des petits gâteaux. Duo éclata de rire devant la mine renfrogné du brun et s'extasia à nouveau devant sa prévenance.

_ Tu vois Hee-chan, c'est justement de ce genre d'attentions dont je te parlais, tu n'y aurais jamais pensé avant.

_ Je n'en avais pas besoin, tu le faisais pour nous deux. C'est ton absence qui me l'a fait réalisé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant, il en sera toujours ainsi. Tu as faim ?

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté avec cette moue si adorable qu'il faisait quand il était gêné ou ému, se mordant à moitié la lèvre inférieure. Il devait le faire exprès, c'était pas possible autrement, il devait forcément savoir que cela donnait à Heero envie de lui sauter dessus. Lui qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air obsédé et pour s'occuper d'abord de la santé de son compagnon … Il le mettait au supplice.

Duo le savait en effet mais ce n'était pas une forme nouvelle de torture qu'il expérimentait. Il était tout simplement réellement gêné. Il retombait amoureux de Heero et il se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent avant sa première fois. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, lui qui avait pourtant pas mal d'expérience. Il se contenta de secouer la tête pour refuser. Il n'aurait rien pu avaler tellement il avait la gorge serrée.

_ Très bien, je vais les mettre au chaud pour tout à l'heure, si tu changes d'avis, répondit le brun en remettant le plateau sous cloche.

Une fois fait il se tourna à nouveau vers Duo et s'approcha de lui. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette tension insupportable et pour ça il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Il l'embrassa. Sans précipitation, avec délectation, comme si il goutait sa bouche pour la première fois. Ses lèvres papillonnaient sur celles du natté, sa langue taquinait sa jumelle. Encore et encore, ne donnant qu'un avant-goût de la nuit. Sa main passait et repassait sur son ventre, sous sa chemise à moitié reboutonnée depuis le bain qu'il lui avait donné, effleurant sensuellement la peau fine et contractée de ses abdos. Quand le baiser prit fin, Heero se recula pour le contempler et voir sa réaction, laquelle ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Encore 'Ro, le supplia Duo.

Le regard de Heero se fit prédateur, il n'avait plus de doute.

Il reprit ses lèvres, toujours sans précipitation aucune, au contraire il prenait tout son temps, se frottant lascivement contre ce corps qu'il savait si brûlant. Il voulait sentir l'excitation monter en lui. Ce soir, il se donnerait complètement à lui, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Il lui ferait oublier tout ce qui les avait mené jusque là. Il lui ferait perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde lui-même. Alors qu'il sentait son compagnon durcir contre lui, il laissa un instant ses lèvres.

_ Sur le lit.

Net, précis, comme toujours. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et l'entraîna sur leur couche. La couverture avait été repoussé au pied du lit un peu plus tôt par l'élan de Duo, dévoilant des draps très accueillant.

Duo se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres, il avait la bouche sèche d'un coup. Heero l'attrapa et le coucha sous lui dans un mélange de précipitation et de douceur et vint se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il le regarda sans rien faire, son corps si proche du sien sans pour autant le toucher.

Il vit le natté ouvrir la bouche mais posa vite un doigt sur les lèvres si douces. Pas de mot. Duo sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée, après tout ils avaient suffisamment parlé. Il agrippa la nuque du brun et l'attira à lui délicatement. Heero se laissa faire mais ne resta pas inactif. Il enleva les encombrants vêtements de son amant et caressa doucement son torse.

Ses lèvres entamèrent un circuit qu'elles connaissaient par cœur sans pour autant s'en lasser. Elles glissèrent le long du cou, suçotant et mordillant la peau. Elles freinèrent un peu en arrivant près des boutons de chair, la langue du brun les titilla, joua avec un moment puis repartit sur le chemin menant au nombril, laissant derrière elle une traînée de feu vif et de nombreux gémissements.

Il remonta au moment où Duo se cambrait pour soulager la pression de son bas-ventre. Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement mécontent au brusque changement de direction de son amant. Heero ne put retenir un sourire que Duo sentit parfaitement sur sa peau et il planta ses ongles dans les épaules du japonais pour se venger. Avait-il prévu que ce petit geste ne ferait qu'exciter d'avantage le brun ?

Celui-ci cessa donc ses aller-retour sur le torse imberbe et si appétissant de l'américain et remonta ravager sa bouche quand soudain Duo recula pour s'arracher aux lèvres du japonais. Étonné, ce dernier se laissa tout de même faire.

_ Hummm … attends … 'Ro … hummm …

Heero cessa donc tout mouvement, curieux et inquiet à la fois. Duo reprit sa respiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de lui faire ce petit sourire si sensuel qu'il ne faisait qu'à lui.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ J'ai juste oublié de te dire quelque chose avant …

Un petit silence mais qui devint vite pesant. Sentant l'angoisse de Heero monter ne flèche, Duo mit fin au supplice.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Hee-chan lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Baka, soupira Heero, soulagé.

Il avait craint le pire. Si Duo lui avait demandé de tout arrêter, il en serait mort de frustration. Les caresses reprirent alors mais gardèrent pour cible le haut du corps. Leurs boxers, seuls vêtements qui leur restait, les gênaient mais aucun ne voulait céder, c'était à celui qui exciterait le plus l'autre. Le premier qui se jetterait sur son amant pour le mettre à nu aurait perdu. Et Duo perdit. Il était à bout, et cela depuis plusieurs mois.

D'un mouvement souple, il inversa leur position. Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses musclées alors que son amant avançaient déjà ses mains pour lui faire subir le même traitement mais le natté l' en empêcha.

Heero ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qui se passait. Duo avait pris les commandes et bien comme il faut ! Dès qu'il fut parvenu à débarrasser Heero de son boxer, sa bouche et ses mains continuèrent leur progression vers le bas de son corps. Elles caressèrent son membre avec déférence et application. Alors que ses mains s'affairaient sur le haut de ses cuisses, taquinant par moment ses bourses avant de repartir tout aussi vite sur les plis de l'aine, sa langue s'ingéniait à parcourir chaque millimètre de son sexe fièrement et douloureusement dressé. Jamais Duo n'avait été si excitant, si torride.

Les mains de Heero se perdirent malgré lui dans les cheveux dénattés de son amant, il ne se rappelait même plus lui avoir lâché les cheveux. Il les caressa longuement, se repaissant de leur douceur et encourageant ainsi Duo à le prendre plus loin dans sa bouche. C'est quand il fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux vers son tourmenteur et qu'il le vit, presque nu entre ses cuisses, son sexe entre ses lèvres pleines et les yeux rivés sur lui qu'il se tendit dans un cri de jouissance et se libéra. Ses hanches retombèrent sur le matelas et il resta là, haletant, alors que Duo remontait vers lui tout sourire et se léchant les lèvres tel un chat.

Heero mit du temps à revenir de son orgasme et quand il le fit il tomba sur la vision de son amant, toujours au-dessus de lui et le regardant avec tendresse et amusement.

_ Tu te remets amour ?

D'un coup de rein puissant, Heero inversa leur position et le coinça sous lui.

_ Petit diable, gronda-t-il, tu ne perd rien pour attendre.

_ J'espère bien, lui répondit Duo d'une voix diablement sexy.

Heero l'embrassa sans plus attendre et reprit ses caresses où Duo les avait stoppé un moment plus tôt. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas aux hanches et descendit, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il n'avait pas oublié les points érogènes de son amant et ce fut sans attendre qu'il commença à lécher délicatement le creux du genoux gauche de Duo.

Immédiatement, Duo se mit à ronronner de contentement. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps à les déchirer et il gémit. Heero le rendait fou, il se vengeait délicieusement et Duo savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

_ 'Ro … je t'en prie … supplia-t-il.

S'interrompant deux secondes, Heero releva la tête et le contempla, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

_ Hum ? Que désires-tu ?

Duo fronça les sourcils. Son amant s'était vraiment libéré de ses carcans et était devenu complètement dévergondé. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Heero reprit sa torture et passa au genou suivant.

_ Ah ! Heero ! Non … je t'en prie … je ne veux pas … ah ! venir … sans toi …

Le brun releva la tête et put constater qu'effectivement Duo était sur le point de jouir alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore caressé. Cela était flatteur certes mais il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de son amant.

Duo avait besoin de sentir les mains du japonais sur lui, il lui avait trop manqué pour se contenter des caresses et effleurements que le brun lui prodiguaient. Il avait besoin de plus de contact, de plus de toucher.

Accédant à sa supplique, Heero entreprit de remonter vers son membre rouge de désir et de lui octroyer les mêmes intentions qu'à ses genoux et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur sans prévenir Duo qui hoqueta sous cette soudaine mais si affolante caresse.

Après l'avoir embrassé, léché, mordillé, Heero le prit entièrement en bouche et se délecta des plaintes de jouissance s'échappant de la gorge de son amant. Ce dernier ne fut pas bien long à venir tant il était excité et Heero recueilli à son tour le fruit de leur amour.

Ils se câlinèrent un instant, tous les deux étendus l'un contre l'autre, savourant un moment de pause et laissant le désir les regagner doucement. Heero sur le dos passait lentement sa main dans les cheveux éparpillés sur son torse. Il en avait rêvé des nuits entières, pendant des mois et encore maintenant, malgré ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il avait du mal à réaliser que cette fois tout était bien réel et pas seulement le résultat d'un de ses fantasmes.

Il en était de même pour Duo qui ne se lassait pas de tracer des arabesques sur le torse musclé et si chaud du brun. Il suivait des lignes imaginaires, visibles de lui seul en chantonnant un air que Heero était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu mais dont il était incapable de se souvenir.

Puis, peu à peu, leurs caresses se firent plus lascives et reprirent de la vigueur. Tout doucement, ils reprirent leurs jeux érotiques, visant uniquement à les mener au septième ciel. La flamme s'attisa à nouveau et Heero se cala dans le dos de l'américain, en profitant pour lui prodiguer des caresses bien précises afin de le préparer à sa venue. Il savait que c'était la position préféré de Duo, étendus tous deux sur le flanc, collés l'un à l'autre, Duo cambré au maximum de façon à pouvoir tourner la tête et ainsi voir son amant au moment de l'orgasme.

Lorsque Duo sentit son Heero en lui jusqu'à la garde, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et s'étira effectivement en arrière, provoquant le rapprochement de la totalité de leur corps. Il sentit Heero frémir aux frottements occasionnés par ce mouvement et s'en réjouit grandement. Il avait décidé un plus tôt qu'il se donnerait à lui comme jamais. Duo se souciait peu à cet instant de son propre plaisir, il s'était fixé un but : faire perdre toute retenue à son amant, lui donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Défi oh combien ambitieux quand on connaissait leurs exploits passés !

Toujours allongé devant lui, il mit ses hanches en mouvement, il ne voulait pas que le brun fasse tout le travail. Il voulait participer pleinement à leurs ébats, ne pas se contenter d'un rôle de passif. Ces nouveaux mouvements accentuèrent la pénétration et il sentit le sexe de son amant entrer plus profondément en lui, aller et venir de plus en plus vite, comme si Heero ne pouvait plus résister et pourtant, Duo savait très bien qu'il se contrôlait parfaitement et que l'heure de la jouissance n'avait pas encore sonné. Il était très rare qu'ils s'en tiennent à une unique position et Heero lui démontra encore une fois qu'il le connaissait parfaitement car alors qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, le brun se retira et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille pour lui signifier de se retourner. Ce que Duo fit sans attendre et avant même qu'il ai put prononcer un son, un corps recouvrit le sien et ses lèvres furent happées avec un mélange de sauvagerie et de désir qui lui coupa le souffle. Profitant de cet instant de trouble chez le natté, Heero le pénétra à nouveau et le fit cette fois hurler de plaisir en tombant directement sur le point magique qui leur fit voir des étoiles à tous les deux, Duo se contractant sous la jouissance.

Il continua sur ce rythme un moment mais n'y tenant plus, il accentua le balancement de ses hanches et Duo se mit en mouvement également, allant à nouveau à sa rencontre et ce fut dans un ultime coup de rein qu'ils jouirent ensemble et atteignirent les portes de ce monde qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu à jamais.

Les deux corps épuisés retombèrent ensemble, l'un sur l'autre, sur le lit et Heero roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos, attirant Duo à lui. Il le serra fort contre lui comme si il voulait fusionner avec lui, ne faire plus qu'un pour toujours. Cet homme contre lui avait ouvert les portes d'un univers dont il n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence. Un univers rempli d'amour et de partage. Son enfance ne l'avait pas préparé à affronter ça et il lui avait fallu du temps pour ne plus s'y perdre, pour y trouver sa place et maintenant qu'il y était, il comptait bien y rester pour l'éternité.

_ Je t'aime.

Il ne savait même pas si les mots avaient vraiment franchi ses lèvres ou si il les avait juste pensé très fort. Mais quand Duo se redressa pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, lui dédiant le plus beau des sourires, il sut qu'il les avait effectivement prononcé.

_ Je t'aime aussi... On a failli faire une belle connerie hein ? demanda Duo d'une voix douce.

Heero caressa son visage, balayant quelques mèches de sa frange au passage.

_ Hn. Mais on s'est rattrapé à temps. Je me suis rattrapé à temps. Pardonne-moi Duo-kun, mon ange …dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Duo releva la tête, étonné, les sourcils levés.

_ De quoi voyons ? l'interrogea-t-il sincèrement

_ D'avoir mit tout ce temps pour réaliser à quel point tu es important dans ma vie, bien plus que n'importe quelle mission, à quel point ma vie sans toi est juste inutile.

Duo se blottit contre le japonais, sa tête sur son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je ne veux plus y penser maintenant Hee-chan. Aime-moi encore, susurra-t-il en prenant la lèvre du japonais entre ses dents pour la mordiller doucement.

_ Tu es insatiable, répondit-il à même sa bouche.

_ De toi toujours …

Plus tard, ils finiraient les discussions laissées en suspens, ils se décideraient pour tout reprendre à zéro et repartir sur de nouvelles fondations, qu'ils comptaient bien rendre inébranlables cette fois. Duo annulerait sa demande d'appartement et remercierait Une et Quatre et Trowa. Heero éclaircirait les choses avec Milliardo et apprendrait que le blond avait décidé d'écarter définitivement Réléna du pouvoir, prétextant que la jeune reine ne supportait plus la pression du monde politique et désirait se retirer pour laisser la place à son frère, plus apte à gérer les relations diplomatiques et tout ce qui allait avec.

Plus tard, ils feraient tout ça oui … mais pour l'instant, leurs projets étaient tout autre. Ils avaient une reconqête à célébrer.

_ Oh ! Heero !

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fic, sans prétention je vous avais prévenu mais j'espère que ça vous aura plut tout de même un peu. A bientôt pour la suite de Une seule famille !


End file.
